Trying is Half the Battle
by McRaider
Summary: A car accident is going to force Johnny to deal with everything, including his inability to keep a stable relationship, before it all finishes him off.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying is Half the Battle**

**McRaider**

**Summary**: Johnny hasn't slept well since the Silver Surfer incident, so he's done everything he can to block out the world, but everything he's done has become self destructive and will come back to haunt him. A car accident is going to force Johnny to deal with everything, including his inability to keep a stable relationship, before it all finishes him off.

**Author's Note**: This story started out as kind of a "Family Man" meets Fantastic Four, as time went by I wanted more to write the story where it all began, rather than the future story. I will at some point write a prequel to this probably. But for now let's start here.

**Medical Note**: I'm not by any means a Physical Therapist; that said I've taken extensive Anatomy and Physiology lessons, I'm trained in first aid and CPR and I do have a decent chunk of medical knowledge that's come from working in and around hospitals for the past ten years. However there are certainly things I don't know (for instance the name of every single muscle in the legs and back…I know most but not all) for things such as this as well as medicines and such I referred to , which is a great house of medical information.

**  
Chapter One**

Johnny couldn't close his eyes, he stared at the ceiling in hopes that maybe by staring at it long enough it would erase the pain and fear he'd felt for the past several hours. His sister decided to get married tomorrow, a small affair…his sister.

All he saw when he closed his eyes were her cold dead body, lying in Reed's arms. "Don't touch her!" Reed had shouted, he'd recoiled. He couldn't touch his sister, but it was his sister. For all his life Sue had been his life line. Ever since their mother had passed away, and then their father, he'd always turned to Susie. Now he couldn't even touch her in fear of only hurting her further.

And the pain hadn't disappeared just because he'd hugged her. Johnny felt horrible, sick to his stomach at the thought of it all. He still didn't feel right as it was, drained completely after everything he'd been through. His bones ached. Johnny didn't dare tell the others, in fear that they'd want to study him further. He wanted to be alone. He was scared. Johnny Storm didn't admit fear though. He couldn't. Because it meant he was human and at twenty-four, the idea of being human was not something he wanted to come to terms with.

His mind was on other things other than the burning pain in his arms and legs; his mind was on the words everyone seemed to say lately. 'Reckless', 'fool hearty', 'childish'. It wasn't that he hadn't heard those words prior to this point, but seeing his sister killed put a different spin on it, because this was one mission that his foolishness and recklessness could've killed her. And while he hadn't been the cause he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. He should've taken that spear. He should've been the one who had died. Not his sister.

The more he thought about it the more it hurt. He couldn't seem to accept it was okay, couldn't come to terms with it. He was cold for the first time since the accident on the space station, curling up in his bed he tried not to make any noise and rouse the beast of a man sleeping in the next bed. They were sharing hotel rooms, he didn't understand why they couldn't have sprung for him to have his own room, but despite his protests they all had a hotel room connected to a larger bathroom, kitchenette and living room area. He was stuck with Ben, while Reed and Sue slept in the room across the hall.

He clutched the blanket closer, pulling it tighter around him, surprised as he was suddenly unable to control himself and shivers rode through his body. He was aware that the sheets were growing damp…he was sweating. Fear coursed through his veins, but not for his sister…for him. He managed to stumble from the bed, glancing over at Ben, before exiting to the sitting room. He groaned as the temperature in the room seemed to drop. Reed had been too busy with Sue to even examine him. Frankly, Johnny hadn't wanted him to. He'd felt great, stronger than ever. It had been a rush to have so many abilities. But he'd found shortly after he was more exhausted than ever.

He reached out and flipped the shower on, he watched the steam rise from the shower head, dropping his blanket, and he stepped into the shower under the water and hissed as it burned his freezing skin. He felt his body grow warm again, it was a steady growth, creeping up from his toes past his knees to his waist, into his lungs and chest and finally reaching his head.

Johnny stepped out of the shower nearly twenty minutes later beat red and feeling significantly better. Deciding he was wide awake now, he stepped into the kitchen to look for something to eat. "Little late to be taking a shower isn't it?" A voice startled him from his thoughts.

Johnny looked at Reed with surprise, "Oh…" Johnny pointed back towards the bathroom, "I wasn't tired. What are you doing up?"

Reed chuckled softly as he pushed a cup of coffee towards the younger man, "I'm assuming the same thing as you. I couldn't sleep. Want to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Johnny lied as he sipped the half empty mug of luke-warm coffee, thankful for the warmth as it crawled down his body.

Mr. Fantastic studied the younger man for a moment before taking a slow deep breath. "Sue is sleeping, no worse for the ware it seems, yet you're standing here and appear to be suffering a little as well. At some point this evening, between looking after Sue, and saving the world, I forgot that there was another important person in this whole situation."

Johnny looked up at his soon to be brother-in-law. "I'm fine," Johnny lied.

"Right, well if you need to talk-"

"Thanks, but I'm fine, really."

Reed nodded and stood up, he glanced back at the younger man, barely out of his teenage years. "Just don't push your sister away okay, she's worried about you-so am I honestly."

"Don't be," Johnny mumbled before he too stood up and made his way to the TV.

Shaking his head, Mr. Fantastic made his way back into the bedroom, his mind solely on Johnny now and how he'd lied about what was obviously bothering him.

**Three Days Later  
New York**

The team had agreed to go out to Johnny's favorite bar for the night, Alicia sat with three of the Fantastic four, chatting about everything that had happened while in Asia, meanwhile Johnny was off chatting up a few young girls.

Sue watched her brother, he hadn't been the same since their return. She was worried about him, and while some probably believed she had no reason to be concerned, she couldn't get her mind off how tired he appeared lately.

His laugh echoed through the room, bursting forth like a gust of wind, hitting and winding its way through everything before it. Johnny Storm was a generally happy man, at twenty-four he had everything going for him, he was a super hero, he was healthy and most of all he was happy. Or at least he considered himself to be happy.

"All I'm saying…is I wish he'd settle down," Sue offered quietly as the remaining four friends sat at the table, watching the only single member of the Fantastic Four, playboy his way through the crowd. "He'd be a fantastic father," she whispered.

Ben looked over at Sue, he had his doubts about Johnny being anything beyond childish for the rest of his life, but he'd never tell Sue that. God forbid you tell the big sister her baby brother was a loser. He gave a gentle squeeze to Alicia as they continued their conversation. "Honey, he'll calm down when he wants to, he's only twenty-four." Reed offered, though he also believed Johnny would never be anything beyond a playboy.

"He does tend to cause a scene no matter where he is," Alicia replied gently.

"See! You're blind and even you notice," Sue whispered, smirking, she smiled as Alicia also chuckled at the comment. "Most guys are at least attempting to have a serious relationship."

"I disagree," stated Reed.

"Speak of the devil," Ben offered as he watched Johnny all but saunter over. He had a broad grin on his face and a woman under each arm. "Okay ladies, I'm going to be going home with these ladies tonight. Don't wait up," He grinned.

Sue shook her head as Ben and Reed rolled their eyes. "We never do anymore," Reed offered smiling.

Johnny grinned, and with a wink to his sister, he turned the two ladies around and headed out of the bar. Sue sighed, throwing up her hands, "See that's what I mean. Does he even know their names? Where is he going?"

"He's not twelve anymore Sue, and you're not his mother."

Sue's face grew sad, "Yeah, mom actually could talk to him."

o0o

Speed was Johnny's favorite thing, as he pressed the gas harder, he felt power course through his veins, excitement. It was a good night, and he'd had a great time with the girls, on his way home he almost didn't want his night to end. Johnny grinned as he flipped his radio on, not paying attention, he blew threw the green light and looked up just in time to see the grill of a Ford pickup truck, crashing it's red light, coming speeding toward him.

Johnny let out a yell of fear as he gripped the steering wheel and attempted to turn his car out of the way, he wasn't sure what happened next, perhaps it was the rain that had been falling lately, he watched in slow motion as the truck slammed into the passenger's side of the car, he looked to his other side in horror as he was thrown across the road and rolled. He cried out in pain as he felt something in his leg snap and pain sear through his back, another moment later he watched as a tree came closer and closer, his head made a sickening crack against the window and a moment later he slipped into oblivion.

"…I need some help over here!" He groaned as he slowly slid his eyes open, just enough to get a brief glimpse, he whimpered as pain tore through his back and lower legs. He blinked a few times, leaning his head back and groaning as he touched his hand to the back of his head and felt hot liquid. Blood.

"Sir, every thing's going to be fine," a voice said through his window, he swiveled his head around to look at the officer now standing at his window. "Can you hear me son?" He officer asked.

He continued to take it all in, the night was lit by blue and red lights, sirens were off in the distance. He groaned as he felt another wave of pain rapidly overtook him and Johnny felt his world slip sideways back into the darkness.

o0o

It was three in the morning: that was Reed's first thought as he leaned over to grab the ringing phone from its cradle. His next thought was who the hell calls at three in the morning. "Hello?" He managed to get out most of the word and sound half intelligent.

"I'm calling for Susan Richards?"

Reed looked at the figure in the bed, before rapidly debating if he should really wake her. "What's this in reference to?" He asked, deciding that if it wasn't important, it was best not to wake her.

"My name is Dr. Kevin Nelson, I work at St. Ann's General Hospital. There's been an accident involving her young brother Jonathan Storm."

Reed felt his stomach roll, he hadn't assumed that Johnny would be coming back tonight, but suddenly his thoughts flew to the young irrational man. "Is everything okay?" He asked almost hesitantly, unsure if he wanted the answer. A million questions and concerns flew into Reed's mind. All unanswered as the Doctor asked again for Susan Richards.

"Sue," Reed shook his wife and handed her the phone, "There's a doctor on the phone named Kevin Nelson…Sue there's been an accident."

Sue went from appearing half away to being fully awake and highly concerned.

"I'm going to go get Ben and Alicia." Reed said gently. "Whatever happened, let them know we'll be there immediately."

Sue watched her husband step out of the bedroom, she took a deep breath and spoke, "This is Susan."

"Hi Susan, my name is Dr Kevin Nelson, I apologize for the lateness of this phone call. There was an accident an hour ago involving your brother Jonathan Storm."

"Is…is he okay?" She asked, trying to keep the edge out of her voice.

There was a deep breath from the other side before the doctor spoke, "I think it would be best if you and your family came in to see him. We're facing surgery and currently you're the only next of kin on your brother's file."

She felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes, "Is…is my brother going to live?" She questioned.

"It's far too soon to tell Mrs. Richards. I apologize but I'm not one to sugar coat things. Your brother is in very serious condition. I encourage you all to arrive as quickly as possible"

She heard a click on the other end as she let the phone drop to the bed, she looked at it and felt her whole body shaking. She recalled another time when she'd been told of a car accident. She prayed that this time wouldn't be exactly like the last time.

"Sue?" Reed stepped back into the bedroom; Sue vaguely heard Ben and Alicia getting ready in the living room. "Is Johnny…" Reed hesitated to ask the question that was on his mind, though he assume Sue would be completely devastated if Johnny had been killed.

"He's in serious condition at St. Ann's," She whimpered looking up at her husband.

Reed came around to the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms for a few moments, letting her get her fear out. "He's going to be okay, he's Johnny," Reed murmured as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

Nodding, Sue gave a moment to compose herself before she looked at Reed, "We need to go, the doctor didn't seem sure of anything."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

The first thing Ben Grim noticed as he stepped into the hospital in the early hours of the morning, were the number of people already seated in the waiting room in various arrays of injuries or illness. It made him realize how often they as a team weren't everywhere and couldn't possibly be everywhere. The other thing it brought to his attention was that they were as frail and fragile as the rest of the team, at least Sue, Reed and Johnny were. No one ever really considered them to be such, but as Sue spoke with a nurse at the nursing station and Reed a couple of police officers.

One of the TVs showing real footage caught Ben's attention; it was with horror Ben realized that was Johnny's car slammed against a tree and a Ford Truck, a shot of the Jaws life taking off the driver's door of the small car. Based on the amount of damage done to the car alone, Ben was apt to say Johnny was lucky to have made it this far.

"Ben-" Sue stopped as she spotted the TV, Ben noticed her go white at the sight of the car.

"Susie," He offered in his gruff voice.

She sat down in a nearby plastic chair, watching in horrific fascination as a newscaster came on the screen, "At this time we have no news of the driver in the car, except that he was taken to a nearby hospital, the drive of the Ford is alive and appears to have suffered little to no injuries at this time."

"That's my brother," she whispered.

Ben nodded and gently placed his large hand over hers. "I know."

They were silent for a few moments, watching more footage of the TV, until Reed interrupted them. "Sue, Ben, this is Officer Krupkie, he was the first officer on the scene."

Krupkie was an older gentleman, probably closer to Ben's age. He had a friendly face and was going gray. He shook both Ben and Sue's hands as he smiled tightly, "It's nice to finally meet you three, even under these circumstances, you're all an important part of this city now and we appreciate all that you folks do."

Sue nodded, "Thank you, did you see my brother?"

The officer nodded, "I'm not doctor, but he was in pain when he was lucid. He was in the car for about half an hour before we were able to get him out and that was only with the help from the jaws of life."

"So we saw," Ben mumbled.

"Most of the time your brother was unconscious, I believe he may have been dreaming once or twice because he did cry out for you Mrs. Richards."

"Was he aware-"

"Yes. Unfortunately he was quite aware of what was going on."

Ben looked at Reed over Sue's head. "Any idea what actually occurred?"

The officer nodded again, "From what the truck driver said, the light had most likely just turned green or was about to when your brother sped through the green light, the truck driver is fine and said he and Johnny were equally surprised and terrified. The truck driver, unsure whether it was his fault for going just as the light turned red and hitting the human Torch, said he won't press any charges, but he'd rather just know the young man is okay."

"We'll be happy to let him know as soon as we know," Reed offered.

"Nonsense Mr. Richards, I'll be happy to notify him. It's part of my job. Also, the nurses did give me these," he handed a small bag and jacket over to Reed. "They're your brother's personal affects that couldn't remain on while he was in the emergency room. You will have to excuse me, but I'm still on duty I just wanted to stay in case he needed someone to speak with about anything. It can certainly be a scary place, hospitals, I don't like seeing anyone come in and being alone while they're injured."

Sue stepped forward and hugged the man, "Thank you for taking care of him."

"Godspeed to all of you, and let us know down at the station how you all do."

Reed handed Ben the bag and nodded, "Let me walk you to your cruiser."

Sue accepted the bag from Ben and looked inside, finding Johnny's wallet, cell phone, some cash a gold wedding band he usually wore in his pockets, she smiled as she fingered it gently, she held the twin to the ring, their father had given them the rings right before his incarceration. "Your mother and I wore them for ten years, before she died and it brought us a lot of love, hopefully it'll bring you too the same thing," he'd explained handing them each a wedding band. It was a reminder for the Storm siblings of their past.

Sue sat back down in one of the plastic chairs as she flipped through some of the pictures in Johnny's wallet. One of the four of them, another picture with their mother and father holding them, Sue smiled softly as she found one of herself and Johnny at Johnny's high school graduation, he'd been so excited.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there before a gentleman stepped out, he looked older, perhaps in his fifties and over to the three, Reed having joined the team sometime ago, again. "Mrs. Richards?"

"That's me, how's my brother?"

He nodded, "I'm Dr. Nelson, perhaps you'd like to follow me and we can speak about your brother's condition."

The three all nodded, and followed the doctor back into a smaller room with several chairs. Ben glanced around and shrugged, "I'll stand if it doesn't bother ya."

"Not at all son, close the door please." He waited until Sue and Reed had been seated and spoke, "Your brother Johnny was admitted three hours ago, having been stuck in a crushed vehicle for nearly an hour prior to that. When he came in, he was barely lucid; when he was he was in large amounts of pain. Among the more superficial injuries, is a sprained wrist, a couple broken ribs-which had the potential to be much worse than they are a mild concussion which will likely leave him with headaches and some blurred vision for awhile, some pulled muscles and various assorted scrapes and bruises."

"Do we need to watch the concussion?" Reed questioned.

"Because he's currently in the ICU, no, we'll be monitoring that. If he progresses well and is moved to a step down unit in the coming week, then I would encourage you to keep an eye on him, though more for nightmare purposes perhaps than anything. His experience is one of serious trauma and shouldn't be taken lightly."

"You said superficial…what else is wrong with my brother?"

The doctor nodded, "He did have some rather serious and very worrisome injuries, for starters since bringing him in we haven't been able to regulate his temperature-"

"His temperature is always around 2 to 3 hundred," Ben offered.

"You misunderstand me, Mr. Grimm, his temperature is and has been for the past several hours at a steady 97 degrees, it's not horribly low for a normal person, but for your brother its dangerous low, and it's causing some concern around injuries or illnesses we may not be aware he had coming in. Equally concerning is the damage done to his left leg and back. Because of the way his car was hit and the impact it had, there is serious swelling around his lower lumbar area and down into his hips, his left femur was cracked. Now while your brother may currently be experiencing low temperatures, we're assuming he won't always so we can't risk putting in pins for fear they would melt. We've put his leg in a heavy brace, but unfortunately our concerns lie in your brother walking again."

"Meaning?" Reed spoke; he held Sue's hand as she took all this news in.

"Unfortunately the area of his back that sustained the most damage is the area that affects walking, his lower T vertebrae and upper L vertebrae. I'm not saying walking again is completely impossible, however you should all be aware that his risk of never walking again, much less moving his legs is extremely high and will only grow higher the more time he spends not trying."

"So despite the fact that you say he may never walk again, we're supposed to encourage him to try?" Reed questioned, unsure if he'd heard correctly.

The doctor smiled, "Believe it or not Mr. Richards, not all doctors give ultimatums such as "never walk again". I'm a firm believer that if someone wants and believes hard enough they can accomplish great things, just look at the four of you. Mr. Storm can and will walk again as long as he has the support of you and if he has the right team of specialists to help him, which includes our finest Physical Therapist, Katherine Long. I've got a call into her at this time; however she isn't on call this evening, so she won't be in until tomorrow morning. She will assess what she can from your brother's medical report, and if he's awake she may do a basic test to determine mobility and from there she will begin with what he needs."

"What should we expect at this point?" Sue questioned.

"Your brother is in the ICU mostly for the purpose of his back injury, it's serious enough that we want to keep him as immobile as possible for the next few days, equally we'd like to get his temperature back up to what's normal for him. However, I'm inclined to believe that much of his current injury was lessened by his recent lack of heat. Generally with inflammation there's already plenty of heat and swelling in a specific area, so for him a lower temperature may be the best thing he could've hoped for. The next day or so he'll be mostly unconscious and probably in a fair amount of pain, we'll do what we can for him but unfortunately a lot of the pain medications can cause further issues such as thinning the blood, weakening the lungs or even addiction, so we're hoping to help him get through the pain rather than rid him completely. That said we certainly will try to make him as comfortable as possible. Once he gets through the next couple days and if he shows signs of improvement by the end of the week, I hope to transfer him down to our PT medical wing, it'll give him a chance to be around other patients like him, as well as get him closer to the areas where he'll be doing a lot of his exercises. My goal would hopefully have him healthy and strong enough to send him home at a week and a half to two weeks, home doesn't mean no more PT. He would continue his physical therapy as scheduled by Katherine with your help."

"So basically we're in for a long road?" Ben offered.

The doctor nodded, "Injuries like the one Mr. Storm has suffered can range anywhere from weeks of recuperation to years depending on the person and their desire to achieve the goals set for them. If he works hard there really is no reason why he won't be back on his feet in a year or less."

Sue smiled sadly, "Now we just have to convince him of that."

The two men of the team watched her, then glanced back at the doctor, "That can often be the hardest part, but you'll find Katherine is stunning at her job, she'll find ways to motivate all of you even on your worst days. We'll all be there to help him."

"This may be a lot for him to handle after everything," Ben offered quietly.

Sue glanced at her dear friend, "What do you mean?"

Reed nodded, "This last mission wasn't exactly easy on him Sue, he was clearly suffering more than we thought because his temperature alone isn't back to normal, which I'm assuming his DNA may not be either, equally he watched you die and wasn't able to do anything. Sue I'm your husband and seeing you die made me feel like I'd need therapy for awhile, he's known you his entire life, you're his mother and sister."

"Reed, he's fine-"

The doctor cleared his throat, "It's not unusual for someone after a car accident like this to suffer from nightmares and other problems, we'd be more than happy to call in a counselor temporarily to help your brother cope if he's showing symptoms of stress from all of this."

"I'm sorry Dr. Nelson, but I know my brother, he was five when my mother died and he refused counseling then, I doubt he'd accept it now."

"And I understand that, but sometimes just offering the service is enough to give a person the thought. Either way, we've spoke for sometime now, we'll have settled your brother into his own room, for obvious reasons we did remove any and all oxygen tanks, just in case his temperature rises again. At this time he doesn't show a need for it, should he we'll work something out at that point. If you'll please follow me, I'll take you to see your brother."

The three friends followed the doctor down the hall, aware of all the looks that followed them as they made their way to a bedroom. Sue's eyes stared into the window, her brother surrounded by machines, various machines pumping fluids into his heart, showign how he was doing.

Reed looked at the doctor and spoke quietly, "I understand that this accident was a serious headline, especially since we were nowhere to be seen, we'd like to keep this a-"

The doctor held up his hand, "Say no more Mr. Fantastic," Dr Nelson replied, "I have children and brothers of my own, if they were injured I'd want the press kept away as well. Here," Dr. Nelson handed Reed a thin piece of card with all of his contact information, a cell phone included, "I'm not sure if you have a personal physician or anything, but consider this an offer. I like you four; it's an honor to help such fine people. If you have any trouble, now or at any time, I'm always on call."

"Dr. Nelson-"

Kevin shook his head, "I got into medicine to make a difference, what you people do makes a difference, if I can help you four in even the smallest way, then I'll give you any and all of my efforts."

"Thank you and I'd like to speak with you later about your offer, once we've gotten through the worst of this."

"Of course, call if you need anything."

Reed turned back to the ICU room and looked at the figure on the bed. Johnny was lying there, completely immobile. "It's a little disturbing isn't it," Ben whispered. "Never seen him this still as long as I've known him. Even at the NASA hearing he was fidgeting."

Sue smiled sadly, "So much energy, nervous and otherwise." She took a slow calming breath and with a shaking hand she pushed the door open to the hospital room. Immediately her senses were overwhelmed. The antiseptic, the sounds of the heart monitor registering his life signs, other machines putting in and out information that were all telling her that Johnny was alive. Moving towards the actual bed, she looked down at the body. Where his head had smashed against the driver's side window, was covered and wrapped in gauze, covering up twelve stitches. That side of his face was bruised and a little swollen, but it would all heal. He wasn't wearing a shirt, what wasn't covered up by blankets was wrapped by gauze in efforts to contain and help heal the cracked ribs. His left leg was immobilized in a leg brace from his hip to his ankle, and was held up by a dummy pull system in effort to elevate it. From what Susie could tell he appeared to either have a brace or was lying on something stiff in efforts to keep his back immobilized as well. Sue had always seen movies where they put people in entire body braces, immobilizing the whole body. She assumed they couldn't do that because of Johnny's abnormal body heat, in fear that if they did encase him he might melt the fabric while unconscious. She would ask about that later perhaps. There were indeed multiple scrapes and bruises, but that fact was that as she watched his chest, it rose and fell like normal.

She realized on some level he probably looked worse than he was, but on another level she imagined he was worse off than he looked. Reaching out she ran her hand gently through his brown hair, wincing when she encountered more gauze on the back of his head.

"He'll make it Susie; he's made of tougher stuff than we all think." Ben whispered gently as he watched her.

She nodded, pressing her hand against his cheek, "I know." Leaning over she pressed a kiss to his, "Love you dork," she whispered.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Katherine Long stood at the nurses' station, filling out paperwork on Room 318 when one of the younger nurses stepped up, "Did you see who was here?" Katie glanced at the young woman, a friend but bit of a gossiper, Gwen Anderson was always a little too perky for Katie.

"No…"

Gwen grinned as she pointed to room 321 where the name Jonanthan Storm was scrawled in an ugly green pen across the board. Katie looked at it for a moment, she was sure she should recognize that name, but it didn't register anything quite yet. "Okay…so he's here, and?"

"That's the Human Torch!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Katie rolled her eyes, now she recalled. The man who thought he was everything and more. All the nurses seemed to go gaga over him, meanwhile she was left wondering what was so damned wonderful about an egotistical maniac. She sighed and went back to her paperwork, "He pees the same way as everyone else Gwen," She mumbled, but her eyes fell upon a very specific number sitting on her clip board. Her next patient: 321: Jonathan Storm, possible nerve damage to lower vertebrae.

"Katie he's totally a fox!" She grinned.

Katie however was lost as Gwen beamed about the young man. She was trying not to curse. She never enjoyed having people like Mr. Storm. People who seemed positively self absorbed. She tried not to groan as she looked over at the doorway and noticed someone sitting by the man's beside.

Sighing she shook her head, trying to clear her biased thoughts, ultimately this man likely had a family. He was important to someone and for that reason it was her job to help her to the best of her ability. Pushing away from the actual desk she walked towards the doorway, she knocked lightly on the glass door, before pushing her way through-ignoring the stunned look from Gwen.

A young blond woman, who Katie assumed was a relative, turned to look at her. The woman's eyes were red and swollen, she looked shaky and exhausted. Yes, Katie thought, he's important to someone-that'll make it easier. "Hi, I'm Katherine Long; I'm the Physical Therapist for ."

She forced a smile nodding, "Susan Storm-Richards. Sorry Richards. We just got married I haven't quite gotten used to all of this," she whispered looking back at Johnny.

Katie nodded, trying to understand. She personally had never been married, and was unsure what a name change was like, but according to TV, their wedding had been barely a month ago, so it was probably fair to assume they'd been plenty busy since then.

"I mostly came to see you this afternoon as well as check up on Mr. Storm. According to my records, you're his sister?"

Susan smiled, squeezing his hand, "That's right. Although, I'm surprised you have to look at records and don't know that from television."

"I don't watch much television, believe me, I know who you are but I couldn't pick you out in a crowd. Anyway, do you mind if we speak about your brother for a few moments, maybe take a walk to the cafeteria and get some coffee?" Katie felt sorry for Susan, every time she'd seen her on the news she seemed very much the motherly type of the group, this was clearly hitting her harder than she let on.

"I don't really want to leave my brother-"

Katie nodded, "I can have the nurses page me if there's any change, and we've got him highly medicated right now for pain. He likely won't wake up for several hours, if today at all. I know it's not exactly comforting, but he's going to need you healthy when he wakes up. Let's take a walk."

Susan studied the young woman for a moment, and finally nodded. She stood up and leaned over Johnny, "Be good, if that's even possible for you," she pressed a kiss to his forehead and followed Katie out of the room.

"Do you mind if I ask a little bit of history about your brother? I like to know about my patients before I help them. It gives me a little ground to work with when they get angry or frustrated."

Sue shrugged and nodded, "He's twenty-four…I don't know what do you want to know?"

Katie chuckled, "Nothing I can read in the chart. What are his dreams, goals? Does he have any? Is he a go getter or would you describe him as lazy? Determined or could care less?"

"I'm not sure how that's helpful…can you explain?"

"Of course, in my job we're occasionally deal with people who have been seriously injured and face situations like your brother, paralyzing disabilities. Those who have a good future, those who have a lot to live for, people who are determined generally come back quicker and try harder, those who don't fill those criteria are afraid and often quit. Not that they don't succeed, some do, but they have more difficulty in the end. It's a harder road."

Sue smiled sadly, "When he was little he had huge hopes and dreams, mostly to go into space. He was banned from NASA about three years ago, since then he hasn't had the same dreams. But he does love what he does, saving people every day. I know most people think he's in it for the fame and women, but I watch every time he saves someone's life. He thrives off that, knowing he helped someone. The only thing he's a go getter about is girls. But he works hard and once he gets past the fear and pain of this-which may take a day or two, he'll be more determined than ever."

"Excellent. Let's talk about you and your team for a moment if that's okay. Do you all live together?"

"Yes, my husband, Reed and I-Mr. Fantastic live on the top floor, Johnny lives the floor below us and Ben the floor below that. We're normally all in the same area on the living area, but yes we all live together."

"How do you and your teammates feel about Johnny? Will you be willing to support him, even when he becomes angered, frustrated, tired. He may not be able to always clean up after himself, he could have accidents-"

"No questions asked yes. We make fun of him, we give him a hard time, but besides being my brother I know Reed and Ben see him as a little brother. We love him, and we'll care for him no matter what. He's stubborn but we're a team, we always will be. I love my brother and I'll do whatever I can for him."

Katie nodded, "That's good to hear," She offered gently, "Any allergies, and other things I should be concerned with?"

"He had asthma when he was little, but he grew out of that around twelve-well grew out of it in that he doesn't take medication for it anymore. As far as I know this shouldn't cause any further issues, but since he hasn't woken yet-"

"I understand."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, as Sue finally spoke again she was calm and look out at the hallway before them. "I was ten when my mother died in a car accident, not unlike Johnny's. He was six. I remember the completely devastated look as our father tried to explain why mommy wasn't coming home anymore to hug him and read to him before bed."

Katie looked over at her; understand her pain, "I can't even begin to imagine how that felt."

"I started mothering him, maybe that's where I went wrong, I struggled to be a ten year old mother and sister. I always worried I messed up with him. I love him so much and I'd do anything to take the pain he's feeling away."

"Car accidents are terrifying, no matter what age. Hold onto that memory and remember your brother survived. More importantly he's going to need you now more than ever."

"What do I do if he becomes depressed? If he's in pain?"

Katie shrugged, "I'm not a psychologist, I can't pretend to know how the mind works. The only thing I can tell you is hug him, love him, talk to him and support him. If he gets really depressed or you're worried we'll call in a psychologist."

"We got him one right after mom passed, mostly because he refused to talk for three months. It didn't really work, he's always been stubborn." She looked over at Katie, "How long will he be here?"

"At least one week to heal from the standard injuries. Probably another or so to keep an eye on his back and to get him started in PT, after that the doctor will assess his condition and let you know if you can take him home. Once he arrives home I would encourage you to keep up with at least the minimum exercises once a day, and then he'll come for appointments probably every couple days."

"Can I ask what kind of therapy it'll be?"

Katie nodded, "Of course! We'll focus on getting that muscle strength built up first, in the legs, knees, hips and back. It's important to build up strength and get those muscles loosened and warm so that he encounters less pain. Once he can do basic movements on his own again, we'll go from there, redeveloping core abilities he may lose in the accident. All the while we want to work his upper body as well so he doesn't lose strength in his upper body either."

"He's always taken pride in his body; he does take care of himself well."

"Good, it'll help him in the long run; strong people tend to bounce back quicker."

Susan nodded, "We appreciate everything you can and will do for us."

The two women made their way to the cafeteria and were headed back to the room when they stopped in a waiting room as Susan noticed people were staring. "I hate being famous."

"I can imagine, he actually likes this stuff?"

Sue chuckled, "He likes looking invincible. He may act shallow, but he isn't."

Sue looked at the TV to see more scenes from the crash. An anchor came on, smiling in a patronizing sort of way. There's still no word if The Human Torch was involved in the car accident that took a life last night, and the police remain very tight lipped about the entire situation. But the question now is, where is the Hero and why is he hiding."

She shook her head sadly, "They're so fickle, he's their hero and savior when things go right, but he makes one mistake and suddenly they hate hi. They're going to try and pin this on him, he could be dying."

"It's the media, are you surprised?" Katie questioned.

"No."

Before they could say anything further the overhead intercom clicked on "CODE RED ROOM 321. CODE RED ROOM 321."

"That's Johnny's room!" Sue didn't hesitate as she ran to her brother's room, Katie quick on her heels. She'd seen plenty on TV, but the sudden idea of seeing a human person on fire seemed very frightening.

And it was. They skidded to a stop in front of the door as the doctors and nurses fought with what to do. He was the Human Torch, but that didn't stop the fact that he was destroying all the equipment and tubing no doubt that had been hooked up.

"Let me in!" Sue demanded, they'd had a bad night with the mole man back about a year ago, shortly after their run in with their new powers. Johnny had been injured, it wasn't anything highly serious but when he'd awoken in the hospital he'd been disoriented and scared. It was rare that the young man showed that side, but apparently with his new powers-fear meant fire.

"Miss-"

"Let her in," One of the doctors spoke up, "She's his sister." It was Dr. Nelson, he appeared to be a brighter doctor than they'd assumed. "We managed to pull objects out of him that could hurt if they melt on or into him, but unfortunately he's going to take the bed with him shortly and we'll have to replace the knee brace. Our other concern is the stitches."

"What happened?" Sue questioned as she stepped close, she couldn't touch him, she'd get burned, but she was hoping to get his attention, he seemed half lucid but still clearly out of it as he tried to fight with his upper body trying to get away from the people near him.

"He started to wake up, he seemed like he was in pain, I tried to call a doctor, but he began to cry out for Sue-"

Sue nodded, "I'm his sister," She stepped over to her little brother, "Johnny, Johnny it's Sue," she watched as his flaming eyes met his, for a moment she thought she saw recognition, but as he started to reach for her, she realized he wasn't seeing her at all.

"Sue!?" He cried in pain. She wasn't sure what was causing him the pain, he had so many injuries. "Where's Susie?" He cried quietly.

"He's having a nightmare, we can-"

As suddenly as it started, the fire stopped, leaving a very frightened look young man who lay on the bed completely naked. He looked around, his neck craning to see where he was, his eyes unsure and frantic-until he landed on Sue. The doctors and nurses didn't miss the visible calmness that seemed to settle over the younger man. He lay there shivering, and for the first time, Sue couldn't help but notice how young Johnny was.

"Hey," She whispered gently, reaching out she pressed her hand to his forehead, only to realize how cold he still felt. "Can we get some more blankets?"

Dr. Nelson shook his head, "He's torn stitches, we need to see the damage he's don-" Sue held up her hand, stopping the older man.

"I understand, but he's scared, please just give me a moment of privacy."

Despite knowing what was best for his patient, Dr. Nelson did as she requested and turned, he gently led his colleagues out of the room. Sue glanced at Katie, who was still standing stunned in the doorway, unsure what she'd just seen happen. Sue turned her attention back to the half coherent man in front of her. "Johnny, do you know where you are?"

He glanced around, "Hospital?" He whispered quietly.

Sue nodded, "Do you remember what happened?"

Johnny didn't speak this time, he simply nodded slowly, his eyes became oddly damp and Sue knew she'd have to deal with the repercussions of the accident later. For now, she had to get her brother to calm down. "I know you're a little scared right now. But you're Johnny Storm, remember. This is nothing. Remember that time when you were six and you fell out of the tree?"

Johnny cracked a brief smile and nodded, "Mom threatened to pummel me." He whispered. "Right after she took me to get my arm set."

"That's right. This isn't all that different. The doctors want to help, you know that. They're going to come back in here and stitch you back up, okay. I'll be right here when they're all done."

"Pain?" He whimpered slightly, trying to move.

"I know Johnny, you may have burned up all your meds when you flamed on. But they'll make it better okay."

Johnny looked at her, "Dead?" He whispered softly.

Sue took his hand in hers and pressed it to her cheek, "I'm very alive Johnny. Very alive. Everything's going to be fine."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So they aren't charging us at all for the damage done to the bedroom?"

Sue shook her head as they watched in the observation room. Normally, they didn't allow family members in the observation room overlooking the main surgical room. "No, Dr. Nelson said it wasn't fair to charge a man who was already down." She glanced over at her husband, "Any word on what they're going to do about the accident."

"Sue-" Reed began.

"They're charging him?"

Ben looked at Reed, "We didn't want to mention it. They really have nothing on him, he wasn't drunk, he was speeding and accidently ran a red light. It happens all the time unfortunately."

"Yeah, but the difference is he's Jonathan Storm, rich and a hero. Some people are all too happy to drag his name through the mud."

Reed looked at Ben over his wife's head. They'd considered not telling her. There was enough on their plates without worrying about a family that was just out to blame someone for an accident. "Yeah, well let's just worry about Johnny for now. People don't realize he's here and we have a lot of people working very hard to keep it that way."

"Don't they realize he's suffered too? It's not like he's getting away scottfree, he's paralyzed-possibly forever."

Reed laid a comforting hand against her arm, "They don't know his status, they think he's hiding sweetheart. Let's worry about him now and we'll worry about them later. He's going to need all of us for this, I think it's safe to say this will be the biggest beast any of us have ever faced."

The surgery to replace the stitches and check any damage he'd caused lasted about two hours. They could only use local so Johnny was awake when they entered the hospital room later. "Hey Matchstick," Ben greeted, "Looking a little roughed up, did a couple ladies finally come after you?"

Johnny chuckled weakly, "No, more like their dads." He looked at his friends weakly. Exhaustion seemed to line his every move. "Hi guys," he whispered thorugh his harsh voice. "So what's the damage?"

Reed looked at his teammates, they'd been unsure who should break it to Johnny, inititally they considered one of themsleves, but the closer they got to that moment, the more they realized the doctor was better off explaining it. Maybe he could put a better spin on the damage. "The usual, how do you feel?"

"Horrible," Johnny admitted quietly.

Sue siled sadly and gripped his hand gently, "That's normal. You had us pretty scared."

Johnny managed a soft chuckle before it turned into a groan, "Yeah right, you were probably partying without me," he coughed.

Ben smiled, "Yeah, sorry the girls wanted to celebrate."

"Touche," mumbled Johnny.

The door opened at that moment, Dr. Nelson and Katie stepped into the room. "Mr. Storm, it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face. I'm Dr. Nelson and this lovely woman is Katherine Long."

Johnny held his good hand out to shak ethe doctor's hand; he nodded at Katie, who hadn't stepped closer to the bed yet. Dr. Nelson smiled warmly, "If it's all right with your family, I'd like to have a brief word with you."

Johnny nodded slowly, but then looked over at his sister, "Can Sue stay?"

"Of course."

Ben and Reed offered to get food as they made their way out the hospital door. They both stopped however as the door closed and watched as the doctor ran a couple brief tests and then began to explain. They also watched as Johnny went from fairly well put together, to a look of sheer terror and pain on his face. At some point, Reed realized Johnny was crying.

"Seems like the end, doesn't it?" Ben whispered.

Reed glanced over at his best friend, unsure. Ben shrugged, "Let's face it, he's the heart of this team and the doctor just broke him."

"Lets try and stay positive, hearts can be mended."

"I hope so."

Dr. Nelson glanced at Sue as he stepped to the bottom of the bed and gently pressed against Johnny's feet. He ran them over his toes and looked seriously at Johnny as the man barely seemed to notice. "There was some damge caused in your injuries."

"What kind?" Johnny asked, as he looked at the doctor.

"There was some severe bruising and strain around your lower spine. It's caused some swelling, and because of that swelling we're concerned what's happening to the nerves in your back."

"I'm paralyzed?" Johnny wasn't stupid, he'd worked with NASA, and he'd learned enough about medicine briefly to know what the doctor was suggestion.

"It's a possibility. We're hoping it's only temporary and that it will improve with the pressure. But because you weren't wearing your seatbelt, you were thrown around a bit and your spine took the beating. We're going to do everything in our power to ensure that you get full use of your legs back, obviously you'll have to work very hard, which is why we've brought Katie in. She's one of our best phsyical therapists in the county."

"What are my chances?" He asked, his eyes on Katie specifically.

She glanced over at the doctor and sighed, "I'm not going to lie to you Mr. Storm-"

"Johnny."

She nodded, "Johnny, people in your sitation have walked again…but it's extremely rare. Not impossible. But sometimes damage is more extensive then we inititally assume."

Johnny's eyes began to water; he turned his head as he closed his eyes against the familiar burn. He blinked and realized his sister was standing in front of him. "Hey," She whisperd gently. "You're not in this alone. It's not impossible."

"I should've said something." He whimpered.

"About what?"

He shook his head, "I haven't felt right since the Silver Surfer-I can't seem to keep warm…I've been tired but I can't sleep. I'm scared." He whispered the last part in a cracked voice.

She pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I know," she murmured, "I know, but we'll ge through this. "I love you, don't ever forget that."

He nodded weakly; Sue didn't notice the two leaving. "Johnny you're not average, you're a Storm and that means never giving up. You know that."

Johnny did know that, and he knew it'd take everything in his power not to give up, but Sue as right. He scooted over, and almost automatically she climbed onto the bed with him. "I'm scared," He whispered as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Me too," She whispered, her mind replayed the phone call from the car accident at least six times in a day. She'd been so teriffied she'd lose her brother. Now that he was awake, despite that he may be seriously injured, she couldn't help but be relieved that the worst of it did appear to be over-or perhaps the hard part was beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ben and Reed did come back with some food a little while later. Johnny had fallen asleep in Sue's arms as she watched over him. Reed couldn't help but realize how much they looked alike. He often forgot that they were siblings-even the way they argued. He'd gotten so used to thinking Sue was his, that he sometimes forgot he had to share with Johnny. Equally, Reed often forgot the promise Sue had him make. "You're a brother now, Johnny's never had a big brother but he definitely needs one."

Somewhere inside, Reed realized this was his chance to really help and get to know his brother-in-law. It wasn't the best way to go about it, but Reed was faced with the opportunity to show Johnny he was on the younger man's side. They all picked on him, perhaps too often, because he was by far the youngest, but Reed knew deep down they all adored Johnny.

After a lot of talking, they managed to convince Sue to leave with Reed and Ben agreed to remain with the young man for the night incase he needed anything. So Ben sat alone that night, watching the young man sleep. Johnny woke up once before midnight, played a little poker, before he settled back into a troubled slumber.

Ben watched the young man, and realized in some reality how young Johnny was. He'd been barely eighteen when he'd come to NASA, immature and stupid-yet so clearly brilliant. He was still just a kid and getting started in the world.

He'd always felt guilty for the NASA incident. Johnny wasn't a bad kid, he just made bad decisions on occasion. Ben had tried so hard to take care of the young man in the program, the kid was brilliant, but he seemed to hide that side so well. He could've gone so far.

When Reed had asked Ben to work with Johnny again, he'd been frustrated because of the kid's tendencies to waste his talent. But he found he couldn't hate a young man who'd worked so hard and given himself so completely once he'd gotten his powers. Johnny proved himself over and over as he saved people without thought. He also couldn't fault Johnny for not saying anything after the silver surfer incident; Sue had been brought back to life.

It seemed the younger man was maturing than they all thought. He looked quietly over at the young man who was beginning to moan in his sleep. Ben watched him silently as the boy's mouth parted, "Mom?" He whimpered. Ben's eyebrows would've risen if he had any.

Ben resisted the urge to mock the man for calling to his mother in his sleep, but then he recalled that Sue and Johnny had lost their mom in a car accident as children. "Mom? Susie?" He moaned as if trying to get away from something. His fidgeting was beginning to cause his wires to pull. "No…"

Ben moved over to the bed, unsure what to do, his question was answered when Johnny let out a short scream and his eyes shot open in fear. He looked around, terrified, his chest heaving-no doubt causing his lungs to ache.

"Kid?" Ben asked gently.

"Where's Sue?" He asked quietly, searching for his older sister. She was his comfort when he was scared. He hadn't had nightmares this bad since he was a teenager. He squinted, realizing Ben was loomin over him. His body shook and ached all over, the pain was becoming unbearable.

"She's at home with Reed. She needs rest. You…wanna talk about it." If Johnny wasn't deep then Ben was even less deep. His was raised to believe men weren't allowed to show their emotions very often. Unlike Johnny, who'd clearly been raised to believe it was okay to show the emotion on occasion, Johnny was more openly affectionate then Reed and Ben, but perhaps it was because he'd been raised by Sue.

"No I-" He took a shaky breath, fear and stress overwhelming. It had been a long time since he'd felt like this. "An hour." He managed.

"What?"

"I was in the car for an hour before anyone even started to get me out. All the time watching as people died…and I thought…I've never been so…" He took a breath again, "I panicked at least twice. I as so sure I was going to die…"

"Alone?"

Johnny nodded, "I deserve it."

"Where do you get that?" Ben asked unsure where Johnny was getting this. No one deserved to die alone.

"I'm a jerk," he whispered.

Ben chuckled softly, "You're young and reckless. We would've been there kid if we'd known."

"I don't want to die."

Placing his hand against the younger man's shoulder he shook his head, "And you aren't."

Johnny nodded and took a shaky breath again, running his good hand over his face. "I think I watched mom die," he murmured.

"When you were a kid?"

Johnny nodded. "I was in the car-Jesus, can't stop shaking."

"Want me to get the doctor?"

Johnny let out an uncharacteristic whimper, "I really don't feel well," he whispered.

Ben could tell the young man's face had gone white, he hurried out the door as fast as he could without crushing the floor, "I need help in here!" He yelled. Behind him the monitors began to wail as Johnny's slipped into unconsciousness and began to seize. "Jesus kid," Ben whispered as nurses and the on call doctor rushed into the room.

"What happened?" One of the nurses asked as they began to take stock of what was occuring.

"He just had a nightmare, he told me he wasn't feeling well, he was very shaking and then he lost conscious-"

Ben was pushed out of the room as he watched from outside as they hurried about the room. It was a flurry activity in there, Ben acknowledged that he should call Sue, but he couldn't bear to take his eyes of the younger man. He was afraid that if he did go make the phone call, the young man would be gone.

He watched as Johnny's heart rate monitor went flat-he was dead. The activity stepped up a level as they brought in the crash cart. Ben felt his rock like stomach roll at the sight of this. Three times-they tried three times to revive the dead Human Torch.

Third time was clearly the charm for the man, as Johnny's heart beat returned. "His temperature is dangerously low, whatever is causing that needs to be fixed. Dr. Richard is a scientist, have him contact and get him in here." The oncall doctor stated.

"Sir there are plenty of doctors-"

The doctor shook his head, "Only one knows their condition the way we need and that's Dr. Richards."

The nurse stepped outside where she was met by the Thing. "How is he? What happened?" Ben questioned.

"We're not sure yet, the doctors are going to run some tests…we need to get ahold of your Dr. Richards-"

Ben nodded, "I'll go call them…is he-"

"He's stable for now Mr. Grimm. I'll watch over him."

With a final nod, Ben turned and made his way to the pay phone in the lobby. He wasn't looking forward to this phone call, but he had to make it. He decided it was time to call Alicia too, she cared deeply for Torch as she called him and wanted to take care of him as well.

Dialing to the best of his ability, he waited, "Hello?" Reed sounded surprisingly awake for two in the morning.

"It's Ben-"

"Johnny?"

"He arrested a few moments ago, the doctors think they've stabalized him for now, but you guys better get here soon. They said his temperature is very low. Something is still affecting him, Reed."

"We'll be right there," Reed offered.

Sue, who had been sleeping lightly looked at Reed and knew instantly something had happened, "I shouldn't have left."

Reed scooted down and looked at her face to face. Both lying on the bed, "Sue, you couldn't have prevented this. Stop blaming yourself for the situation. All we can do is be there for him. They want us both there, they believe there may still be something wrong with Johnny aside from the car accident."

"If he dies, Reed-"

"He won't, you know Johnny is stubborn. We'll figure out what's causing the imbalance of temperature. Let's go to the hospial."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Alicia had no issues taking the bus to the hospital. She'd heard through the news what was happening. But she hadn't heard from Ben or the team in two days so she assumed they were rallying around their teammate. She hadn't assumed he was in any serious danger despite what the news wanted to say.

So when Ben had called her, sounding near frantic, she realized the situation was worse than it seemed. She got all the information she needed, and asked a friend to drive her to the bus stop. The friend had inititally offered to drive her to the hospital, but Alicia was comfortable on the bus system, and she really didn't want her friend to miss work.

She allowed her mind to wander as she sat behind the bus driver who was talking quietly, explaining where they were headed. She'd told him where she wanted to go and he hadn't hesitated in sayng he'd take her there. Ben had sounded horrible, somewhere between completely terrified and heartbroken.

She knew Ben loved Johnny like a brother or son. Ben talked abou the younger man all the time. But it was clear that his affection was occasionally well hidden. If Ben was this frantic then Johnny was worse off than she thought.

The news wasn't doing Johnny any favors, nor was hiding. The longer he remained in secret or seclusion, the more they blew everything out of proportion. They had him painted like some ax murdered instead of the victim of a car accident. The news had even called her in desperation to see if she knew anything. Even if she had, she'd told the she wasn't plannign to tell them anything. Johnny was the only brother figure she'd ever had; she'd protect him to the ends of the earth and back. She'd never openly admit how over protective of the younger man she was.

She arrived at the hospital an hour after Ben had called her, the bus driver himself walked her in, giving her time to introduce herself and explain why she was there.

Katie was standing at the nurses' station when a young beautiful black woman stepped up to the desk asking for a Jonathan Storm. "I'm sorry, my name is Katie Long, I'm his physical therapist, I'd be happy to show you to his room."

Alicia turned and smiled at the woman, and that's when Katie realized she was blind. Without hesitation, she held out her hand, allowing Alicia to feel her way to her. The bus driver nodded thanks and said a brief good bye.

"I'm Alicia by the way," Alicia offered as Katie steered them through the hallway.

"Katie, I wasn't aware there were any other friends or family, I apologize for my surprise."

Alicia chuckled, "For someone so popular he definitely has a limited circle of family and friends. Don't feel bad about being surprised. The team has worked extremly hard in keeping me out of the lime light. Sadly the reports know about me as well."

Katie smiled, she looked in the room and was shocked to see that Johnny was lying with his head to one side, a oxygen mask on, tubes hooked up all over him. He looked far worse than he had a few hours ago. She felt a pang of worry enter her mind and heart as she ushered Alicia in.

Sue was already in the room by her brother's side, whispered quietly to him, though he appeared unconscious. Ben was sitting on the couch and looked positively relieved as Alicia entered, and Reed was nowhere to be seen.

"Alicia," Ben offered as he stood and moved towards her, "Thanks doc," Ben offered.

Katie chuckled, "It's Katie, and I'm not the doctor. What happened?"

Ben shrugged his rocky shoulders, "He was fine one minute, he'd woken up from a nightmare then suddenly he went into cardiac arrest."

Katie was surprised by how distrught the man appeared. She looked at Sue, and she felt like she was intruding on an important family moment. She stole another glance at the handsome young man and quickly headed out of the room.

"So where's Reed?" Alicia asked.

"How did you-"

Alicia chuckled, "Super hearing Ben, super hearing," she joked.

Sue smiled gently, "He's working with the doctors to analyze what's causing the low temperature. Dr. Nelson came in about five minutes ago; Johnny's bordering on hypothermic which is slowing his blood down and causing problems with a maority of his vital organs. They're doing everything they can to warm him." Sue wasn't sure what terrified her more, losing her brother to the car accident or this strange thing that seemed to be slowly killing him.

"Do they have any leads so far?"

Sue shrugged, "I'm not sure. Reed thinks it's something to do with the silver surfer incident. He certainly exchanged powers with us several times."

"Could he have switched his power and it remained with one of you?"

Ben shook his head, "No, it was only ever switching into him or swap with him. We never took the powers from him. Not to mention we've all watched him burst into flames once."

"I just wish I knew how to help him," Sue whispered.

"Reed's working on it Susie, you know him, he won't give up."

Reed looked through the DNA strands, he been inititally concerned that this would be a problem when Johnny started trading powers with everyone. But he was beginning to realize that this was more complex than he thought. Johnny's DNA seemed to have stabalized, but they were still showing deteroration.

His mind wandered back over the things that had happened in such a short period of time. He'd almost lost Sue, and then got her back now here he was faced with loosing the other member of his family. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "What on earth could cause someone to loose heat so rapidly?" Reed whispered.

"A neurotoxin," Dr. Nelson provided while he was looking at blood samples of Johnny's blood. "You're DNA is incredible," he whispered.

Reed chuckled, "But how?" Reed shook his head, "You have to have a wound, or breath in a neurotoxin-he didn't have any of those, Sue was the only one-" Reed stopped. "Oh my god," he whispered.

Nelson lifted his head and looked at the other man, "What?"

"Sue, she was pierced with a javalin…kind of. Johnny took all of our powers-hers included…he could've taken that toxin into his body."

"I'm not even going to pretend to understand that."

Reed smiled, "But that's what it could be. I've got to talk to my team, can you break the DNA down and see if you see the neurotoxin in the blood and DNA, then maybe reverse engineer a cure?"

"That could take time-"

"I'll be back to help, just try and get started."

Dr. Nelson chuckled, "I haven't been this curious since med school."

Reed grinned as he headed down the hallway back to Johnny's hospital room. He smiled as his team was seated inside. The team looked up nervously as he entered. "Sue, what if Victor never actually planned to kill…you?"

"What do you mean? We know he didn't intend to kill me, he meant to kill the Silver Surfer?"

Reed shook his head, "Did he? Think about it, the Silver Surfer wouldn't have been able to actually take the board away from him-the only one who could've done that was Johnny. He already defeated the Silver Surfer, and he was well aware that without the board the Silver Surfer couldn't do much of anything."

"So…I'm not following."

"Think about it Sue, he had to have some idea what Johnny would do once he saw you killed. He'd take your powers and go after him…thereby taking a neurotoxin laced with the DNA of your super powers and transmitting them to himself! Victor knew it all along!"

"I fail to see how this is so exciting," Ben offered.

"It means we may have an answer. Doom was smart enough by far to create something that could not only kill but could be transferred from one to another with the right amount of power. He knew the surfer was no danger to him, because we basically told him that the board was required. Doom's anger lies with the team, specifically Johnny who has beat him twice."

"You think Doom orchestrated the whole kill Sue thing just to get to Johnny."

"Johnny very well may be among the most powerful of all of us. He's currently the only one who could destroy the whole planet. If Victor were to take Johnny out he could've easily taken the rest of us on that board. Johnny was the biggest threat."

"Obviously, because he once again wiped the floor with him." Ben offered.

"Okay, so now comes my question…how are you going to stop it?" Sue questioned.

Reed nodded, "I'm goin to reverse engineer it. Recreate and then destory the toxin. It'll take a day or two. But once we get him stablized we'll be able to regulate normal pain medication and get him through this."

"Can we help?" Ben questioned.

Shaking his head Reed turned back towards the door, "No, but as soon as we neutralize this it'll be full force ahead."

Sue shook her head and chuckled as her husband left. Looking down at Johnny she smiled sadly, "We're going to fix this."

Katie stood outside the room, watching the family. She'd been incorrect in assuming that Johnny was a pain in their sides. They all seemed to crowd around the youngest member of the family. Sue remained at his side constantly, despite how exhasuted she appeared and Ben remained in the room as often as he could. Even Alicia appeared to be stuck by Johnny's side. She was amazing at this dysfunctional, mismatched family.

For two days, Johnny grew worse, he alternated between cold chills and reaching a boiling temperature abnormal even for him. The doctors were growing concerned about brain damage at this point as his brian hit abnormal temperatures too low or too high.

Reed worked thorugh the clock all day and night for two days straight. Katie realized how haggard they all appeared, she sposed that made sense, they were all worried.

On the second day, late into the evening, Reed finally came from the lab looking quite pleased with himself. Behind him, Dr. Nelson holding a small vial and a syringe, as they stepped into the room, Katie couldn't help but sneak in and watch.

"We think we have a cure," Reed explained.

Sue looked at her husband albeit a little skeptical, "You think?"

Reed sighed, "It's not like we can test it on anyone, no one else is going to have his symptoms. But every simulation we've run for the past four hours has worked-"

"Then give it to him," Ben stated.

"There's one issue," Dr. Nelson began, "It could easily kill him, especially in his state right now. He's weak already from the car accident."

Sue looked at her baby brother who was struggling against the pain and neruotoxin. "Give it to him," She said quietly.

"Sue-" Reed began.

She shook her head, "He's my brother Reed, believe me I understand the risks. I trust you and Dr. Nelson to create something that will work. He's better off dead than dying like this. I'd rather try and lose him quickly then not try it and he dies a horrible painful death because of me."

"This isn't your fault, Susie." Ben stated softly.

Reed nodded, "Dr. Nelson."

Dr Nelson stepped up to the side of the bed and looked down at Johnny, "This violates about ten different laws of the hypocratic oath," he mumbled as he pushed the syringe into the vial and withdrew the yellow liquid. He watched as he filled the needle up with the amount they'd tested. He pulled the needle out, doing the standard test, taping it, pushing any air out. He stepped up to Johnny and pressed the neeled to the crook of the young man's arm. He slipped it in without so much as a twitch and looked around.

"We'll know instantly if it doesn't work."

"It'll kill him?" Ben inferred.

Dr. Nelson nodded, "Yes. If it does work we're looking at about twenty-four hours before he really starts to improve."

Sue nodded, "Doesn't really seem fair, instant death or slow recuperation."

Nelson chuckled as he pushed the plunger down and watched medication filter through his patient's blood stream. They waited with baited breath, each one afraid as the medication worked.

Thoughts racing through all their minds, would it work? Was it really medicine? Would Johnny ever bounce back from this? Would he die? What would happen if he died?

Two minutes passed…then five…finally ten…and twenty minutes of overwhelming silence passed without cardic arrest, or v-fib, they all released a breath they'd been holding. It looked like the medication stood a chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Despite the fact that Johnny wasn't over the worst of it, and despite the fact that there was still a chance he'd die, Reed managed to convince everyone it was time to go home. Johnny would get well best if he was given the opportunity to heal. So with the doctor's help, he convinced Ben, Alicia and Sue to head home with him.

Even Dr. Nelson retired to the on-call room, with strict instructions that if anything changed in Johnny's condition he was to be notified immediately. Katie remained. She wasn't sure what it was about this young man that she was so interested by, but she was definitely interested.

For twelve hours straight, she sat in his hospital room. Watching him, his chest rose and fell. Despite what the Dr. Nelson said about not seeing improvements for twenty-four hours, she already was beginning to notice. His muscles were twitching, in his legs and in his arms-that was good it meant A) he was having a REM cycle so he was sleeping and B) that his legs had potential to function again. She noticed his skin color go from a pale white, to a more rosey pink color.

His breathing, which prior to this point had appeared labored, was also coming easier from the looks of it. She took a good portion of the evening to really study the man behind "The Human Torch". He was handsome, but not stunningly so. He was definitely good looking and had a well toned body despite the obvious injuries.

He clearly had a devoted, albiet dysfunctional family. He appeared to be capable of loving, as she could tell he adored his sister every time he looked at her. Katie wondered if Sue saw it, the same look of adoration and amazement in his eyes everytime Johnny looked at her. It was unusual to see such devotion from someone his age.

She managed to avoid the nurses for their midnight shift, it was nearing eight in the morning and she knew morning rounds were coming soon. She glanced at his face, preparing to leave when she realized blue eyes were staring at her.

He weakly moved his good hand up and pushed the oxygen mask off his face. He looked at her, then glanced around the room as if looking for his friends.

"They're at home resting. It's been a busy week."

He nodded he opened his mouth to speak but ended up coughing. He looked around to see if there was anything he could wet his mouth with.

"Here," Katie grabbed the nearby plastic pitcher and scooped some ice chips into the cup. "You'll want to start out with ice chips, people in your shape need a once over to make sure it's okay to have liquids." She took the spoon sitting in the plastic cup and dumped a few ice chips on his tongue.

He sucked on the chips for a few moments before sighing and looking at her, "Katie?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be your phsyical therapist once you're feeling better."

He nodded slowly, "Better soon. How long?"

"You've been unconscious for three days since you had the cardic arrest. You've been here overall about a week."

Johnny absorbed this information, "Paralyzed?"

Katie sighed, "Not if I have anything to say about it. Your family says you're very strong, and from what I've seen you go through this week they're right. This doesn't have to beat you."

"Why are you here?" He finally managed to congeal an entire sentence in his mind.

Katie wasn't sure, it was a fair question but she hadn't quite figured out the answer to that herself. "You sister was concerned about you…I felt a night alone in a hospital warranted a stay."

He nodded, "Thanks." He offered weakly. "I hate hospitals," he whispered.

"Not many people like them." Katie replied matter of factly.

"True, but I'd like to think my irrational fear isn't all that irrational," he supplied.

She chuckled softly, "Why don't you like them?"

"Spent a lot of time in them as a kid, I got used to the pokes and prods…watched a parent die here."

She was silent, so there was much more to the Human Torch than anyone let on. "I'll try to keep it as unscary as possible," she offered.

He chuckled, but his chuckle turned into a cough. She helped him sit up as he groaned. "God, broken ribs suck," he mumbled as he took a slow breath.

"Yes they do. I should get a nurse and Dr. Nelson, they wanted to keep an eye on you. According to them you shouldn't have survived."

Leaning back against the bed he smirked, "I'm a hard man to kill."

"I'll check up on you later this evening. I'm going to go get Dr. Nelson."

Johnny looked at her, but instead of a cocky smirk he gave her a warm smile. "Is that a promise?"

"Which part, Romeo?"

Grinning he looked seriously at her, "The part about coming back?"

"Why do you care?"

He shook his head as she tossed him a smile over her shoulder before walking out of the room. He hadn't expected to wake up to an unknown face, but she certainly had a nice face. Beautiful gray blue eyes and dark brown hair, he'd noticed her body too, she was about average height and weight, he guessed she had to be on the sturdier side with her job, but she didn't look fat, rather phsyically fit. She was clearly a strong personality as well because she didn't seem to mind going face face with strong willed people. He smiled and shook his head as he leaned his head back against the pillows and focused on getting some more rest.

Katie stepped out of the room and paused, tilting her head to the side, she couldn't quite figure out what it as that lured her to him. He was different, unlike any patient she could recall and she'd been doing this for five years.

Dr. Nelson stepped into the hospital room fifteen minutes after Katie left. She'd let him know Johnny was awake, so he'd washed up briefly and headed into the hospital room. "Well, I must say you certainly are looking much better for a man who's been through what you have."

"Thanks," Johnny offered with a smirk. "So what's the prognosis?"

Nelson looked Johnny over, checking his vitals and everything. "Getting better everyday. We were all pretty worried about you for awhile there. Can you push you're feet against my hands."

He watched and waited, some of Johnny's muslces twitched but nothing else occurred. "Katie will work with you on building up the damaged nerves and muscles."

"She's good?" Johnny asked.

Nelson chuckled, "Kid, she's been doing this for the past five years, in those five years she's only ever had two people who she couldn't help. Neither one was her fault. She's the best damned phsyical therapist in three counties and given a few more years probably the best damned one in the country. She's smart and we're lucky to have her."

"She datin' anyone?"

"Boy you are just a play boy aren't you, she's not that kind of girl-"

Johnny held up his good hand, "Relax doc, I'm just askin'. You related to her?"

Nelson sighed and he sat down on the edge of the bed. He smiled, "I've known that girl since she was three years old. Her father was my best friend and I was her God-father. Her father passed away about seven years ago when she was still in school. You'll forgive me if I naturally take his position."

Johnny smirked, "Believe me, doc. I can relate. I understand…I lost my mother at seven, Sue's the closest thing I've got to a mother and sister."

Nelson eyed the young man, "Quite right. No, she's single. And if you plan anything with that girl you best plan long term if you understand. She's a fine young woman whose goal is to become a wife and eventually a mother, along with that I'm pretty sure she'd like to be phsyical therapist of the year."

"I'm not here to stop that. I'm simply checkin' doc."

Nelson shook his head, "All right then. How do you feel?"

Johnny took mental inventory of his bdoy, "Like crap, but I'm here."

"Well right now, that's saying a lot. I'll go call your family, son. Is there anything you need?"

"You're the doctor you tell me."

Laughing, Nelson made a few notes on the chart, "How about some breakfast?"

"That sounds great."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The reporters of Manhatten were getting increasingly agitated with the lack of communication from the Fantastic Four. Meanwhile, Officer Krupkie had been in contact with the team continously, so they weren't at all surprised when he appeared in the kitchen early the morning after Johnny's near death experience.

"I want you to be aware, we've done all that we can to avoid anyone finding out Johnny's location, his medical status or anything." The officer offered quietly.

Reed glanced over at Susie, and sensing that it would be a long conversation, stood up and grabbed a mug for the officer, he poured the man some coffee and gestured to a chair, "Have a seat please. What's happened?"

"We've got a leak. It's hard to tell if it was someone at ths hospital or from the force, but the media got wind that Johnny was in the hospital last night. They're no doubt all over the news now announcing it."

"Do they know his condition?"

Krupkie shook his head, "As far as we know, they don't. But then again we're not actually sure where the rumor began. You know how these things can happen. Unfortunately, at this point I think it's highly likely that things will only go downhill from here. I mentioned another car in the accident, where a young man died...well the family that lost their son in the accident is showing no backing down from a lawsuit."

"They're not really going to take this to court? Johnny wasn't even drinking. The doctors stated the only alcohol in his system had clearly been had hours earlier and didn't affect him in anyway because there was so little of it."

The oficer nodded, "I'm aware Mrs. Richards. They're looking for a scapegoat; the truth is there may have been more behind this accident. Ultimately they want someone to blame for this death. Your brother is famous and has money, why not target him?"

"My brother is as much a victim as the next person?"

"I know, but they want to go after him for involuntary manslaughter, so you all need to be prepared."

"He didn't even do anything!" Yelled Reed. "Are they out of their minds, is any judge going to take this seriously?"

The cop sighed as he shrugged, "Unfortunately, it's too soon to tell. No, they shouldn't. But there are plenty out there who'd like to see the Fantastic Four fall, especially Johnny. He's cocky and that bothers a lot of people."

"So what are our options here?" Reed questioned.

"That's up to you, the police force will stand behind you. You've all done a lot for this city."

Reed looked at his teammates, his eyes following to the vacant chair where Johnny normally sat torturing or ragging on someone-generally Ben. "We'll face this the same way we've faced everything else. With dignity. Johnny is our brother, our family and whether the city realizes it or not, he's not invulnerable. We won't let anyone hurt him."

"I respect that, but you may not have any say in that at all. We'll continue to do whatever we can for him."

The patriarch nodded and looked at his team "I think it may be time to go visit Johnny."

"We're going to tell him?" Sue questioned

Ben spoke finally, having considered all the options, "Beats finding out through the media. That kid won't stand a chance if we leave him to find out himself. He's going to have plenty to deal with as it is. I think this has drudged up some bad memories."

Sue sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised; he has nightmares regularly. This probably brought back some old ones in addition to new ones." Sue offered.

o0o

Katie, to her surprise, found an open window of time halfway through her morning, and decided it would be a good time to perhaps go check up on her newest patient. She'd gotten a text from Dr. Nelson telling her he was probably ready to start working some of his muscles as long as she was careful.

He'd also mentioned that Johnny was probably hungry as he slept through breakfast. So having just finished up a home visit, she swung by to grab some food from McDonalds and headed up to his room when she got back to the hospital. She didn't bother to check with the nurses, as his doctor had stated food would be fine as long as he ate it slow.

"Look who finally decided to join the land of the living," Katie greeted as she stepped in and held up the McDonalds bag.

Johnny laughed, grinning, "Marry me," he laughed playfully as she brought over the bag.

"Ask me later," she joked, unsure how or when they'd gotten into a strange habit of playful banter. She couldn't deny she was attracted by him, but a part of her also didn't think he could ever love her.

He shook his head as he took out various foods, it wasn't anything remarkably heavy, eggs with cheese and some bacon, she'd added a biscuit to the food incase he wanted a little heavier. "I also brought coffee, Sue mentioned you like it."

"Thanks Kate," he replied.

She paused, no one but her father had called her Kate, yet she didn't mind the idea of Johnny using it. "You're very welcome. But I'm not just here to smuggle you food, so don't get the wrong idea. I wanted to test some of your reflexes and maybe get started on a work chart."

"Work chart?"

She nodded, "We'll chart out your goals for the next two months, and then put mine on there, and then we'll work to meet both. But they need to be realistic goals, nothing you can't possibly reach. By doing that you'll feel accomplished when you discover you've met a goal."

"And if I don't?"

"You work harder to meet it. I don't give up on people, John."

He smirked, "All right. So where do we start?"

"Well we should eat first, then we'll start working with your legs and feet."

They sat in silence for a few moments, while both ate their food, but finally Johnny couldn't resist any longer. "How did you get interested in Phsyical Therapy?"

Katie smiled as she finished her crossant sandwhich. "I was fifteen when my mother and father had their last kid-I'm one of four by the way. Anyway, when Caleb was born he was pretty sickly. We did everything we could to support him, but obviously being a little boy who is sick all the time is anything but easy. When he turned five he came down with an unexpected case of meningitis. My father…had just passed away so it hit us all hard when the doctors said he probably wouldn't make it."

"Did he?"

She grinned, "Boy did he ever, he was stronger than we gave him credit for. He pulled through, but there was severe damage to his legs. The phsyical therapist at the time was an older friend of my brother's. She took great care of him, helping him regain strenght and worked with him every day for two years. I was in college and trying to decide my life at the time, so she let me shadow her while working with him. I took a great interest in it, and at the end of two years I graduated with a degree in PT. And my brother walked again."

"Good for him, how's he doing now?"

Katie chuckled, "He's your typical ten year old, who's lucky to have all his limbs. He's a good kid."

"So one of four? What was that like?"

"Fun!" She giggled, "There was always drama in the house. My eldest brother is five years older than me, and I'm six years older than my next sister and then obviously Caleb. It was great though. We were all pretty close for being so off in age. Dad's death just made us that much closer."

"It's nice to have siblings," He offered briefly.

"Sue loves you," Katie replied as she stood up and headed into the bathroom to rid them of the trash. She washed her hands and stepped over to his bed.

"I know she does." He answered watched as she untucked his sheets and uncovered his legs. "I'm sorry if my hands are cold, the water was freezing."

"Should I feel it?"

Katie nodded, "From what Dr. Nelson mentioned yesterday, you should yes. But you may not have a lot of range. Typically, with people suffering from what you are, you're looking at limited range in feet, as well as muscle loss in the legs. Most people who don't walk again after this isn't because they can't, it's normally because they don't want to."

"Okay."

"It's a long process, plus you broke your femur, that's going to make it a painful process to learn to walk again."

"I'll so my best."

Katie nodded, "Good to know, let me know if you feel this," she pulled out a pen and ran it from Johnny's heel to the tips of his toes. She watched as he twitched when she hit the arch of his foot, and a couple of the toes, telling her which muscles were fully intact and others depleated in their ability. "Did you feel it?"

He nodded, "Definitely, don't tell Pebbles I'm ticklish."

She chuckled, "Our little secret. I'm going to rotate one foot at a time, if it hurts or it's unbearable tell me. Also if you don't feel anything, tell me."

"What should I feel?"

"Based on other people either pain as the muscles are pulled, or the normal sense of your foot moving." She took the left foot first and rotated it at the ankle; she massaged it briefly, hoping to get some of the muscles moving. She didn't want to consider that he'd probably have pain in his legs and feet for the rest of his life. She pushed back on the foot gently, with just enough force that it would pull the muscles and stretch them.

"Ow," he hissed about half way through her count to ten. She pushed the foot to the side and hen down, she noted the pain in his face going down.

"Pretty sure I told you to tell me when it hurts."

"Dull ache," he replied mockingly.

She shook her head, "Don't be macho, Johnny. That's how things are torn. You have to be honest with pain in this case, okay? Now where did you feel the pain?"

"Ankle and in my upper calf."

"Good. I'm going to go to the other foot." She did the same with that foot, but was pleased when he vocalized his occaisonal pain. At least he was in pain, she thought. That meant that heeling would occur. No feeling meant paralyzation. She always perferred tolerable pain over nothing at all.

Nodding, pleased with the results so far, Katie covered his feet up again and walked back into the bathroom to wash her hands. She stepped back out a moment later and sat down with him and drew a diagram of her goals, his goals and then the actual goals met. She looked at him, "Here's the fun part. Again realistic goals."

"Can I have hints as to what that qualifies as realistic?"

"Well your leg is going to be in that lovely cast for eight weeks, so aside from bendin your knee you won't see much movement in that leg for two weeks. That said at the tail end of it, we'll want to start getting you to bare weight on both feet."

He nodded, accepting the paper from her he began to write down eight different goals, "I'm assuming one per week?"

"That's acceptable, if you don't meet them all you have something extra to work for the following week."

She waited until he handed the chart back and she looked over it.

_Wiggle my toes_

_Bend both my knees_

_Move my hips_

_Lift myself out of bed_

_Stand up without assistance_

"That's only five Johnny."

"Room to grow," he offered.

Katie shook her head, "Well you can wiggle your toes now, without your realizing it, so way to be an overachiver there. These are all very resonable. We'll try and meet a few in between these."

"So when do I start?"

She smirked, "When they demote you from ICU. Hate to break it to you, but a lot of this stuff isn't very doable in ICU. But seeing that you're feeling better I don't expect that transfer to take long. Probably tomorrow evening at the latest."

"Where will they move me?"

"Probably the sixth floor, it's the floor for back, and leg injuries."

He chuckled, "Your turf?"

"Oh totally. Down there I'm one of two head phsyical therapists, so don't expect to get off lightly."

"Will I still have Dr. Nelson?"

"You should, he's your attending pyshican. He's very devoted to all his patients."

Johnny nodded, "I don't think he likes me very much."

Katie looked at him seriously, "He loves everyone, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" He laughed playfully, "I may have casually asked if you were single."

Katie blushed, "Oh really, well now I know why he doesn't like you."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "I do actually know how to be serious."

"Yeah but in the eyes of the public you're the Play Boy of Fantastic Four. He's known me for some time, so to be fair he probably thinks you're just looking to steal my innocence."

He chuckled, "And yet you strike me as already having lost that particular part."

She smirked, "I'll never tell. That's like a date number four conversation."

"Oh are we dating now?"

"No!" She laughed. What was it about this man that made her both so crazy and so happy to be around him? "God you're impossible. All I'm saying is that part of my life is none of your business."

"What if I want to make it my business?"

She chuckled, "Wow, is that your subtle way of hitting on me? Because subtalty isn't your strong suit."

"Sorry, I'll try to be better."

She sighed and looked at him, "John, you're my patient-"

"But I won't be forever."

Chuckling she shook her head, "Oh believe me I know. But for now you're my patient, and that part needs to come first."

"But potentially…"

"Johnny…"

"All right fine, patient first, but don't tell me you aren't a little attracted to me."

She shook her head. "I'm not touching that today."

He smiled at her, before really looking at her, he saw a woman who probably had been hurt at some point. And that bothered him. He'd spent the past eight months watching his friends…his family so happy with their significant others. He wasn't going to kid himself. He as starting to want that happiness to. The women he was with were definitely short term, but they were starting to get old. "I'm not as shallow as people think," He offered.

She looked at him, and caught the look in his eyes, not one of pity or anger, but one of compassion. "I know."

Just then the door opened and Sue entered with Reed, Ben and Alicia. "Mornin' Matchstick."

"That's my que," joked Katie as she stood up.

"But-"

She smiled at him warmly, "I'll be back. Tell them your goals, that way they can help you, okay?"

He nodded and watched her leave, all the while thinking about how beautiful she was. But beyond that, smart. So very smart. And at that moment, Johnny realized something he hadn't quite expected.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Two weeks managed to pass uneventfully. The team decided, based on how well Johnny was doing overall, to wait and tell him a little later about the media problem. It was definitely out; however that Johnny was in the hospital. However, they seemed to be keeping their distance for the time. Krupkie had stated he would wait until Johnny was doing much better before questioning the young man.

Johnny had improved tenefold in the short span of two weeks. He'd been out of bed three times now; he was able to wiggle his toes. They'd moved him to the PT floor the day after Katie had predicted, wanting to make sure his temperatures and everything had stabalized.

He did occasionally get frustrated, but Katie had developed a way to distract him from his frustrations. They talked candidly about their lives, sharing stories in effort to make it worth it. Katie would've been lying if she said she wasn't falling for the Human Torch. She hadn't expected it, but people were wrong about him. He wasn't shallow-sure he had his moments, but Katie was rapidly discovering much of his flirting with her was all in innocence and fun. He was turning out to be very sweet and she found herself getting more attached with everyday.

"Unfortunately, my dear Torch, according to all this data, we need to release you." Dr. Nelson said early one morning in front of Katie, Sue and Johnny. "Can't keep a healthy man here, these beds are for sick people."

The three chuckled. "So what's next?" Johnny questioned.

"We'll check you into weekly sessions with me at the clinic down the street. You'll have three sessions every week to start out. Your brace will come off the broken femur in another four weeks, and then we'll work on bearing weight on that leg, getting you back up and walking again."

Johnny nodded, "Great!"

Dr. Nelson smirked, "Not so fast hot-shot. There are some rules we need to make perfectly clear. You are not to 'flame on', under any circumstances. Your bones are still healing and intense heat-believe it or not-could only cause more damage. You need to give your bones and body another two months before you turn your gift back on."

Johnny looked gutted, he hadn't even considered that. "What else?"

"No rescue missions until you're walking. And by walking I mean unassisted by people or tools."

Again he appeared completely gutted, that was his life. He was supposed to suddenly not do what he loved. "Nothing…you said it could be a year?"

"Yes."

Sue stood beside her brother and smiled sadly, "Consider it a vacation, Johnny."

"Vacation from what, I spend most of my days relaxing when I'm not the human torch, what the heck is left?"

"Girls," joked Katie, but the glared Johnny gave her, told her immediately what she needed to know. He was rapidly narrowing his woman search.

"You could always have more sessions with Katie," Dr. Nelson offered glancing at his god-daughter. She tried not to shoot him the evil eye in response.

"Four sessions is the max that we can do in one week, the body can only take so much abuse. You're more than welcome to come and practice what we teach you in between, but you would still need to take it easy on your days off."

"I'm going to go sign your release paperwork, meanwhile why don't you get ready," Dr. Nelson left. Katie forced a sweet smile before she glanced at the door.

"I'll go sign your chair out for awhile."

"Thanks." He whispered.

"Johnny?" Sue questioned slightly, worried about her brother's response.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing; you've been psyched to go home for days, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"What am I supposed to do while you guys are out there?"

Sue shrugged, not understanding what the issue was here, "Same thing you've done for two weeks, wait until we get back and tell you all about it."

Johnny didn't mention the terror he felt not being there. Not knowing what was happening to his family. Usually he had Katie to keep him company. He wouldn't have that anymore. He'd be all alone in the big apartment, hearing sirens and worrying about his family. He didn't even want to consider the idea of getting in a car. Only issue was he had to get home and that had to happen via a car. The idea of flying suddenly sounded great compared to getting into a car.

"We can go look at new cars for you tomorrow," Johnny was sure he would've turned green at that idea.

"Yeah…I'll pass for now," he replied softly. "Not like I can drive it yet anyway," he forced the joke, just let his family believe he was fine.

Twenty minutes later, Johnny watched as Ben put the wheelchair in the back of the car. He watched as his team prepared everything so he could sit in the back of the SUV comfortably. Katie stood behind his current wheelchair, and no doubt could feel him shaking.

"I'll call you tonight once you're all settled." Katie offered squeezing his shoulder. That's when she noticed that he was shaking, inititally she was worried he was cold or having a relapse. But then she saw his eyes and realized how terrified he looked. "Do you want to talk for a minute?"

"I'm fine," he lied softly.

"You don't look fine," she replied equally as quiet.

He shook his head, "Wanna make a quick run to the bathroom?" He asked quietly.

Katie, understanding nodded, "Sure, come on. Gang we're gonna make one final pit stop, back with your brother in a minute." Turning Johnny back towards the lobby, he found a quiet and secluded area.

He was breathing heavily and looked completely terrifed, sweat had started to form on his forehead and he was shaking. "Sorry," he whispered as he tried desperately to calm his tense nerves. "I honestly thought I could handle this."

"You're afraid to get in the car?"

He nodded, running his hands thorugh his hair, "Shit," he muttered rubbing his face. "I want to go home, Kate…but," he shook his head. "What if I'm not ready?"

"You're ready, you're more than ready. You've been here for three weeks. Nelson wanted to get rid of you last week, but I convinced him you weren't up to it yet. But you've got to face this fear."

"I know, can you imagine me not driving." He shook his head. "It's a fifteen minute drive down the road and I feel like I'm going to puke with fear. Where's the human torch?" He asked.

"Johnny, this isn't any different than when you first discovered your powers, you were afraid then?"

"Mostly I was too naïve to consider it scary, but there was definitely a few moments of sheer terror. Mostly when I was flying through the air on fire," He chuckled softly, "I can't believe it's been two years almost."

Katie squeezed his hand, "You are not alone in this, John. Don't kid yourself into believing you should do this all alone. They're here and I'm here."

He nodded, "I just keep feeling the world spin out of control and the fear of being stuck in there..." he heaved a shaky sigh.

Katie nodded, "We can sedate you, if that'll help you get home, but I don't think that's what you need or want. I think you need to face this with the same strength you face everything with."

"Yeah just not yet."

"Now is better than never. Take it one day at a time. You said it yourself, fifteen minutes isn't that long. Can you close your eyes, control your breathing. Focus on everything but the feel of the road beneath those tires."

"Kate, I can't sit in the Baxter building while they're out there…"

"Tell you what, here," she handed him her card with her cell number on the back. "And before you try it, I'm not hitting on you. Call me any time day or night when they leave. I'll come keep you company if I'm available."

"Kat-"

She shook her head, "I promise, anywhere, anytime." Without thinking, or hesitating she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. They leaned together for a moment and she smiled, "I believe in you Jonathan Storm."

He smiled softly, "I so wanna kiss you right now," He whispered.

She chuckled, "Not here. I'll call you a little later this evening okay?"

"Thank you, Katie."

Katie's gray eyes met his blue ones, "You're a good man, Torch."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The arrived home forty-five minutes later, after three stops, where Johnny almost lost it. But they did finally arrive home. Thankfully, none of his friends commented on the three separate panic attacks. In fact he pretty much remained silent the remainder of the trip.

"Maybe you should stay in our extra room-" Sue offered.

Johnny shook his head, "I'd rather have a little time to myself, Sue. At least for now. I promise I'll come up for dinner, this is all just new for me."

Sue, trying desperately to understand where her brother was coming from, simply nodded. "We'll call you when dinner's ready."

Nodding his thanks, Johnny wheeled away from their apartment and into the elevator. He entered his own apartment and paused. It was completely untouched and had clearly been that way since he'd had the accident. He wheeled himself over to the fridge, and was mildly surprised to see his sister had stocked it for him. Clearly on some level she'd expected him to want time alone to himself.

He looked down at his phone that sat in his lap and pulled out the card. Taking a deep breath, he dialed her cell number and waited. He didn't want to be alone, he just didn't want to be wih his family when they looked at him with such pity.

"Hello?"

"You sound beautiful even over the phone," he joked.

Katie chuckled, "Hiya playboy. What's up? How was the trip home?"

Johnny sighed, and then he looked at his fridge, "Have you had dinner yet?"

"John-"

"It's not a date, unless you make it a date. It's two friends agreeing to have dinner. Besides, I'm not really sure how the hell to take a shower right now and I could use some pointers-I've started to smell."

She laughed out loud over this comment, "How romantic. What time?"

"Twenty minutes?"

Katie, standing at a nurse's station next to her god-father finishing up the discharge paperwork glanced at her watch. "I'm off the clock in ten, what don't we make it thirty and I'll shower at your place?"

Johnny fought the urge to make a sexual comment and nodded, "Sounds good, nothing fancy, just two friends."

"Uh huh. I'll see you soon playboy." She shut the phone and slipped it in the pocket of her scrubs only to meet the disapproving brown eyes of her god-father. "What?" She asked.

"He's your patient."

"Only when he's in my office and this won't change that. Look Kevin, I know you don't love his playboy status, but we're not like that."

"I see the way you look at him, don't tell me you aren't attracted to him."

She nodded, "Fine, I won't." Without another word she picked up her stuff and walked away. Kevin frustrated her at times; she knew where he was coming from. Since her father had passed away, he'd felt obligated to care and watch out for her. But despite his need to protect her, she knew she didn't need it. Yes, she cared deeply for Johnny, but she doubted it would bud into anything more than that.

She finished up her shift and made her way into the locker room to grab her coat and a different pair of shoes. As she stood by her locker she over heard some of the ladies speaking. "He's paralyzed, you didn't hear! I have a friend who is a jouranlist. As soon as I found out I just had to tell her! The press is all over this."

Katie felt her heart pounding, Johnny didn't deserve the bad publicity; he was already struggling to cope with everything. She'd already spoken briefly with Officer Krupkie and considered calling him, but how do you tell a cop someone is a gossip. She would figure out how to get even later, for now she had a date.

She arrived, as promised, thirty minutes later to the Baxter building. Looking around, she smiled at a gentleman who sat at his main desk, "Hi," she spoke softly.

The older man smiled warmly at her, "You must be Katherine Long. Johnny said you'd be stopping by. You may take the gold elevator up to the eigth floor."

She smiled, "Thank you," turning she stepped into the elevator and made her way upstairs. She was still in her scrubs, but she assumed since he said casual that he wouldn't mind if she changed into her extra set of sweats and a hoodie.

She stepped out into the hallway and looked around, the hallway was long, but clearly it led only to a few doors. She stepped forward and knocked on one of them. The door swung open. Johnny pushed himself back in the wheel chair to let her in. "Welcome," he greeted.

"You're getting pretty handy at that from the looks of it."

He shrugged casually, "I've been practicing. Sadly it's a little funnier than I care to admit."

She nodded, "It is, isn't it. But you'll get tired of it rapidly. So you needed help figuring out how to shower?"

He nodded sheepishly. "It's not like a cast-"

She nodded, "No, but surprisingly it's still pretty washable. The ultimately trick is to just leave that part of your body out of the shower, and wash it seperately, come on I'll show you."

Johnny watched as she pulled a stool into his shower, she grabbed another one and put it just outside the shower. "Okay, here comes the tricky part…you need to strip."

He chuckled, "That's not tricky to me; you're the virgin."

She rolled her eyes, "For crying out loud, I am not. Now strip before I strip you."

Laughing, Johnny pulled his shirt and pants off, with some help he got his boxers off and despite the fact that he was naked with women all the time; he could feel himself growing warm. "I pictured this going differently."

She laughed softly, "I work in a hospital, John. It's nothing I haven't seen."

"Oh thank you, that makes me feel so much better."

Shaking her head in disbelief she looked at the shower, there was a slight lip that he'd have to get over or transport himselve between the two seats. "Let's get you as close to the shower as possible and we'll go from there." Kate offered, she pushed the chair closer and stepping up into the shower she looked at him seriously, "I'm not as small as I look, I'm going to help you move. Ready?"

"I think so."

Placing her hands under his arms as if he was a child she lifted him up, and with his help got his good foot in the shower, she wrapped a bag around his casted arm, and then sat him on the stool. "Now try and prop your foot up on the stool."

"There is no way I can do this," laughed Johnny. "I'll be the first to admit I'm flexible, but balance wise this is a nightmare."

She chuckled, "Well, we could continue with the sponse baths. The other option is…" She paused.

He laughed when she realized what she considered. "I'm not bashful, but you seem more so than me."

"There's something about being with you in the shower that will make me a little nervous. It's not that I don't trust you…I don't think I trust myself, besides you're still my patient."

He nodded, "I'll make you a deal, sit on the toilet and close the shower curtin, I'll try and do what I can, if I need help will you come in and help me?"

She smiled, appreciating his offer. "Thanks John, yes."

Johnny looked at her seriously, "I know I'm a playboy, but I would never EVER force myself on a woman who isn't ready. Your point is fair. Whether or not this ever goes anywhere…" he shrugged.

Katie felt her insides melt a little at his honesty. "Thank you."

He nodded, "Now shut my shower curtain, the cold isn't doin' my boys any favors."

Giggling she did as he asked, taking time to drap a towel over his leg and flipped the water on for him. The shower went fairly well. He honestly didn't end up needing her help, which she was grateful for. And when he shut the water off ten minutes later, he grabbed the towel from his leg and wrapped it around his waist. "Wanna help me stand up?"

She nodded, again with her hands under her arms, she helped him slip his leg off the stool and anchored him so he stood up straight. He allowed her to hold him for a moment, while he slipped the towel around his waist. "Thanks." He managed to hobble around and sit himself back in his chair. "You may need to move in," he joked, "I can't imagine doing that every morning suddenly."

She smirked, "Mind if I shower now, playboy?"

Johnny nodded, "Absolutely, I'll go get dressed and get dinner ready. Up for a movie?"

"Depends what it is I suppose?"

"Spiderman, it's based off the story of a friend of mine."

She chuckled, "Okay, I can do that."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

Katie took her time in the shower; it wasn't very often that she actually got a chance to really enjoy a shower, so she took an extra few minutes, allowing the heat to take away her exhaustion lately.

She stepped out of the shower surprised to find a towel, a pair of sweats and her hoody on the toilet seat. She smiled warmly as she looked at the stuff. She hadn't set it there, which meant Johnny had. Shaking her head, she dried off and got dressed in the clothes, enjoying the warmth. She loved being warm, it was her favorite part of the day.

She stepped out into the apartment to find food sitting on the coffee table already, and Johnny setting everything up for the movie. She chuckled softly, "I think you don't want to be alone," she smirked.

He shrugged, "I don't want to be with them."

She looked at him, tilting her head, "Why?"

He moved himself onto the couch, stretching his legs out before himself, "I panicked three times on the trip home. Three times I thought I was going to throw up or black out. I saw their pity, it scared me."

Katie nodded, taking a bite, surprised to find ho delicious the spagetti was, "What's in this?"

"Brown sugar," he grinned, "It sweetens the sauce. My mom started doing it when I was little and hated spagehetti."

"Clever woman," Katie smirked as she took another bite.

He agreed softly, "Yes she was."

"Do you remember her?"

Johnny gave a non-commital shrug, "I remember specific memories, but the further I get from her death the harder it is to recall her face. I miss her."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. I miss my dad every day."

Johnny passed her a beer and held his up, "Here's to parents who loved us," he whispered as they clinked their bottles together.

Katie smiled as he leaned back into his couch, she couldn't help her instinct to scoot closer. "Want to talk about the car trip?"

Johnny looked over at her, despie the fact the movie had started, he could care less about it. "All I kept seeing was the car hitting me." He turned his head and looked away from her, not quite accepting his weakness. "I kept getting cold sweats; I haven't felt so cold since before the accident."

"It's okay to feel that fear you know?"

"I couldn't stop myself from seeing the same thing over and over again. The car accident."

"Tell me about it?" She questioned gently.

"I was driving and changing the CD in my radio, I should've been more careful. I sped through a light that had just turned green, a truck that didn't have time to stop sped through the intersection, hitting me caused my car to hit another two cars. I was stuck in the car for an hour and all I could think about was how bad it hurt and I was going to die alone. I was angry because the last thing I remembered telling my sister was to shove off."

"She loves you a lot. She barely left your side in the hospital."

Johnny nodded, "And I've been pushing her away since I woke up."

"What do you mean?" Katie questioned as she put her food down and studied him for a moment.

"She knows what's going on. When I get really scared I seem to shut out the important people because I don't want them knowing."

"And yet you'll talk to me?" She chuckled softly, "You're a silly man Jonathan Storm."

Johnny chuckled as he leaned his head back against his sofa. "I'm a tired man. Tired of so much."

"Care to elaborate?"

Smiling he glanced over at her, "I've been sharing a lot tonight, what about the illustrious Kate Long?"

"Not much to tell really, I suppose, what do you want to know."

Johnny smiled, "I don't know to be honest, I haven't done this part of…well I don't do this often."

Katie raised an eyebrow at him, "In this part of what, Mr. Torch?"

"Whatever you want to call it, that we keep doing, this late night/early morning chatting."

She ran her hand through her hair, "I shouldn't even be here, seriously. You're my patient. I could lose my job for this."

"Lose your job over what? Hanging out-off the work hours-with someone you're helping. How is that so wrong?"

"I don't even know. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry John."

"You know you're the only one who ever calls me that."

"What John?"

He shrugged, "I like it." Johnny smiled sadly, "People see me as the immature little boy who never grew up. Johnny has become a bit of a painful reminder of that."

Katie smirked, "Yeah it's not exactly easy being the youngest in anything. I'm the youngest physical therapist with the awards that I have. Not bragging. It's just hard because I have ideas and theories but no one will listen to them because I'm so young."

"Life doesn't have to be like this. We're young, but we're smart."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, and now this." He gestured to his legs that lay there limply. "I'm terrified to admit how terrifying the idea of never walking again is."

"It's okay to be scared, just don't lose that focus." She reached over and gently ran a hand through his hair.

He smiled ruefully, "It's sounds so childish, but I really wish my mom was here."

Katie looked over at him. "What would she do if she were here?"

He smiled sadly, she could see the tears in his eyes, "I broke my arm when I was five, fell out of a tree. Scared the hell out of me…and her. She held me all night, staved off the nightmares." He took a sip of his beer, "I miss her."

"I know, but Sue is here, so are Reed and Ben. I'm here too now."

"Tell me about you, and your family? I know plenty about my family but I always wonder if other families are dysfunctional as mine?"

Her laughter rang through his ears as she nodded, "Oh you have no idea! My younger sister and I practically never get along. You'd think being closest in age, that we'd talk about sorts of stuff, but I was always more of a sport girl, while she was all prim and proper princess. At this point we tolerate one another."

"And your brothers?"

She smirked, "They're amazing. I love them both. My eldest brother- Keith is married with a daughter, who is the sweetest little angel ever-she's almost three now. Keith is amazing, I just love him. His husband-"

"Wait he's gay?" Johnny paused. It didn't bother him, it was none of his business, but he was surprised. "How'd the family take that?" He asked curiously.

She smiled, "Fairly well, my father took some time getting used to it, but once he did, he loves Franklin, my brother's partner. My other brother, Caleb is a good kid, but he's going to be a rather tough teenager. He's always been a bit of a rebel."

"Sounds familiar." Johnny chuckled, "I wasn't always a rebel. It just became easier than listening to my sister and father. By the time our dad died I was so used to it, Sue was at MIT and I had to go into foster care for two years it became all I knew to evade the system as long as possible."

"Maybe you should meet my brother; I think the both of you could learn a lot from one another." She smiled warmly.

"I'd like to me your whole family to be honest; they sound like a lot of fun. Maybe your brother can teach me a thing or two about getting my legs back."

"Caleb is a fountain of energy and miracles. I'll bring him to one of our sessions; you'll be surprised how much he can teach you."

"So I have to ask, we've got Caleb, Keith and Katie, what's your other sister's name?"

"Caitlyn. Don't ask, my parents were always into things like that. My mother was an English professor and my father and linguist, so words had a lot of meaning to them."

"Clearly," He chuckled.

They settled down and continue to talk for several more hours, until a clock chimed against the wall and Katie realized how late it was getting. She looked at Johnny who was beginning to look completely exhausted. "You've had some rough days, you need rest. You're first session will be tomorrow, why don't I call my brother Caleb and see if he'd like to join us?"

"Are you sure he won't see it as a drag?"

She chuckled, "Are you kidding, he's your biggest fan. All he ever talks about is the Torch."

Johnny sighed, "I hope I live up to his expectations."

"And then some. I'll see you tomorrow at one," she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for a nice evening-even if it wasn't a date."

Johnny felt his heart race slightly at the touch of their skin. "You're always welcome here. Mind helping me back into my chiar?"

"Not at all, I'll even tuck you in."

"Hardy har har," he mumbled as she helped situate him back into his wheel chair. They made their way back down to his bedroom and she helped him onto the bed.

"Goodnight Johnny Storm."

"Night Kate."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **I have not abandoned this fic! Seriously, though I haven't. Actually this is one of my favorite stories I've ever done. It's up to around 20 chapters at this point coming in around 112 pages right now. That said I haven't finished it, I take breaks from writing and come back to it when I can't seem to write anything else. So for now weekly updates are best to keep everything spaced out and not make you all wait for months while I finish the story :-) I am heading into the court scenes, which are going to be the final major part of this story before we see an end, but for me the writer at least an end in sight is near! I'm not going to promise the sequel that I orignally planned, but I will promise to at least consider it if the muse allows me. So don't count this series out yet, it's been a joy to write it thus far! Now onto what you all really want!

**Chapter Twelve**

Despite the overwhelming desire to shut his family out, Johnny forced himself up the next morning and headed upstairs to join his family for breakfast. Sue was already in the kitchen, making food for everyone when she spotted her brother. "Hey Johnny," she greeted.

He could still see the concern etched in her eyes. He wished he wasn't constantly the reason it was there. She was so much younger when she wasn't worrying. "Hi Sue."

"How did you sleep last night?"

Johnny forced a smile, "Okay I guess. Sorry about freaking out on all of you last night in the car. I-"

"Don't worry, Johnny. No one expects you to bounce back immediately. It's going to take some time. We're here for as long as you need."

"I know. So what's for breakfast Bride of Stretchy man?"

Sue couldn't help but giggle, "Pancakes, I figured since it's been awhile for you, I'd make your favorite."

Johnny smiled as she handed him a plate, "Just like mom used to make." He placed it in his lap and wheeled over to the table.

Sue watched him, her heart sinking. She knew he was doing his best to seem fine, but she still worried that he wasn't coping with this as well as he'd have them believe. She stepped over to his side and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you." She whispered.

He glanced back at his sister, "Love you too…why are you being so nice to me. I thought you said I'd be fine!"

Sue shook her head. "You're going to be, I just feeling like a bad sister lately."

Johnny grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, he looked up at the woman who'd worked so hard to raise him. "You're the best sister any guy could ever ask for and I'm lucky to have you." He paused and gave her his prize winning smile, "And if you repeat that to anyone I'm going to show Reed all your baby pictures."

"Brat," she mumbled.

Katie stepped into the familiar house she knew and loved. It was two weeks before school would start back up, meaning both Caleb and Catilyn were probably sleeping. Well Caitlyn probably was. She'd called her mother to ask permission the evening before and when her mom had asked Caleb she'd heard the scream across the phone.

"Where is he!" Caleb demanded, as the ten year old bombarded Katie with questions.

She shook her head as she swept her youngest brother into her arms and hugged him tight. "He doesn't have his session for another two hours. So I thought I'd stop by, pick up my runt of a brother and take him out to lunch with the Human Torch."

"Really!" The tween was clearly thrilled as he ran back up to his room to get ready for the day.

Katie shook her head in disbelief as she wandered into the living room. Her mother sat in her usual spot, reading the newspaper. "I've heard internet is all the rage now," Katie joked as her mother looked up at her.

"I haven't seen him this excited since Keith took him up in the airplane."

Katie shrugged, "It's Caleb mom, he's easily amused."

"Oh stop!" her mother rolled her eyes as she patted the sofa.

Without hesitation, Katie dropped down beside her mother and smiled. "So I received a phone call from your Uncle Kevin."

Katie resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "What's he told you?"

"Nothing," her mother replied, she appeared to still be reading the paper, but her eyes were solely on the girl before her. "Just that he thinks you may be falling for this man."

"Mom-"

Linda Long put her paper down, "Look, honey. It's none of my business who you date. It's the same thing I told your brother when he decided to tell me he was gay. What you children do in your own home is your own business. Just becareful, that's all I ask. Okay?"

"Okay mom."

"And if you decide to keep this one around, bring him around here. Keith already is looking forward to doing the big brother act."

Katie chuckled softly. "I love you mom."

"I know, I'm amazing, what can I say. What time do you expect to have him home by?" Linda questioned.

"Why got a hot date?" Katie couldn't resist.

"Hardly. No, but Caitlyn asked for a night out, just the two of us. It's been awhile since my teenager has asked to spend time with her ol' mum."

"She's gearing up to tell you she's gay too."

Linda rolled her eyes for a moment, "Your sister isn't gay so stop. No, I think she wants to tell me something a bit bigger."

"Oh god you don't think-"

Linda shrugged, "I'm not stupid Katie, I'm well aware of what all my children do or don't get up to. She's twenty and perhaps a bit too curious."

"What are you going to do if she is?"

"Love her just like I did with all of the things you've put me through. I will ground her for a little while, I'll tell her she has a decision to make and I'll stand behind whatever that is. Equally, she will not make this my responsibility."

Katie nodded. "Let me know. I'll keep Caleb for the night then."

"Thank you sweetie."

Just then Caleb came racing back downstairs. Linda resisted the urge to tell him not to run down the stairs. It wasn't any good anymore. She waved him over to her. "All right, you be good for Katie okay?"

"Mom," Caleb whined.

Linda smiled as she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Have fun if you need anything give me a call. You're staying at your sister's tonight."

"Great!" Caleb said looking up at Katie. She chuckled as she ruffled her younger brother's hair.

"Come on then, squirt. I promised to pick him up at noon. By mom, good luck."

Katie waited until they were in the car and on the road before she glanced over at her smaller passenger. "Caleb, you understand that Johnny was in a car accident right?"

The big gray eyes met hers and he nodded, "It's all over the news."

"Okay, he's going to look different for awhile okay. So I don't want you to be disappointed when he doesn't flame on or anything okay?"

"Is he sick?" Caleb asked.

Katie shrugged, "He's getting better, but he's had a rough time lately okay. So try and be on your best behavior."

"Keith says you're smitten…what's that mean?"

Katie chuckled, "It means your brother should mind his own business and stop asking mom to talk to you on the phone."

"Oh."

"It means I like him," Katie replied looking over at her little brother.

"Like him how?"

"Like Keith likes Frank."

"Oh!" The boy grinned, "Are you gonna marry the Human Torch! You could become Bride of Torch!"

"Caleb!" Katie sighed and shook her head, "I swear you and Keith didn't fall far from the same branch."

She pulled up to the Baxter building in her SUV and looked over at him. "You ready?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Right then, let's go meet the team." She watched him unbuckle his belt. They got out of the car, and proving to be on his best behavior, Caleb took her hand in his. She smiled at him as they entered the building. She assumed her brother was feeling slightly intimidated at the idea of being near these people he liked so much.

"What if they don't like me?"Caleb asked quietly.

"What's not to love big guy." As she had last night, she stepped into the gold elevator with her brother. They watched and waited together, she kept her arms around him. Her mind wandered briefly to her younger sister, but she tried not to dwell on the younger woman.

They stepped out on the main floor where the team shared most of their space together. As they'd promised, Sue, Ben and Johnny were all in the same spot. Reed had disappeared. Johnny was the first to spot them. "Hey! If it isn't my favorite Therapist and her brother!"

"Holy cow!" Caleb whispered, realizing he was here and who he was looking at. He didn't even seem stunted by the fact that Johnny was wheeling over to them. "This is so cool!"

"Hi Caleb! I'm Johnny Storm," Johnny held out his hand.

Caleb shook it and grinned as he continued to look around. "This is so cool!"

"Would you like the grand tour?" Johnny looked at Katie who just nodded.

Caleb nodded excitedly and hopped onto Johnny's lap. Johnny took off immediately with the kid in his lap. Katie chuckled as she glanced over at Sue and Ben. "How's he doing?" Katie asked.

Sue shrugged, "He's coping the best he can-whatever that means. Your brother," Sue smiled and shook her head. "He's just like Johnny was at ten."

Katie shrugged. "He's a good kid, he's been beaming since last night to meet you guys."

Ben smiled warmly, "So are you going to do the session downstairs in the workout room?"

Katie nodded, "At least initially yes. Until he gets over his discomfort with cars." It's all a part of the process. I'm hoping that Caleb will be able to help him see walking is always possible."

"Seems like you're hoping grown up Johnny will rub off on little Johnny." Ben offered.

She chuckled softly, "Maybe a little bit. Caleb needs to calm down before he gets himself killed one of these days."

Johnny explained everything he could to Caleb in the short hour and a half before his session with Katie. He watched as Caleb seemed enthralled with all of it. As he continued to wheel around the building, Caleb just seemed to get more and more excited. They were halfway through the science wing when Caleb turned to Johnny, "Are you dating my sister?"

Johnny was stunned for a moment, unsure how to respond to that, he couldn't really say yes because aside from their evening together last night they hadn't really spent any real time together to classify it as a date. Equally, he didn't want to say no because the idea of dating her seemed amazing. "Do you want me too?"

Caleb smiled, "It's not about what I want…but yeah."

Johnny chuckled softly, "Why do you want me to date her?" He couldn't resist the insight of a ten year old.

The boy shrugged, "She likes you."

"Does she?"

He nodded with satisfaction, "She didn't used ta-she used to talk 'bout what a pompous jerk you were, but ever since she met you, she's changed her mind."

The Human Torch couldn't help but smile a little at that, he supposed she probably wasn't far off. He had been a little bit of a jerk prior to this whole accident. "I kinda like your sister too," He offered.

"Really!"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, but let's keep that between you and me."

"I heard the news talkin'…they said the accident was your fault. How come they want to blame you?"

Again, stunned, Johnny looked at the child. He hadn't heard the news yet. In fact no one had talked to him about the news. He made a mental note to talk to his sister about this, but he looked at the child for a moment. "What have they said?"

Caleb shrugged, "That you were drivin' too fast an' you hit those cars and killed people. It's not true is it Mr. Storm?"

Johnny sighed, trying desperately not to get angry at the boy. After all, it wasn't like he was the one saying these things. "No, Caleb. It's not true. What happened was an accident. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Good," the boy whispered.

Johnny smiled warmly as he turned and decided to head back to the main common room. He glanced at Sue who was chatting idly with Katie and Reed. "Kate, if you'd like to take Caleb down to the work out floor on the third floor, I'll meet you down there in a second."

Katie nodded, "Sure, come on Caleb."

Johnny waited until the woman of his dreams left with her younger brother and he glanced at his two friends, his family. "What has the news been saying?"

Sue blanched for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"I was talking to Caleb, he asked me if I caused the accident."

"Johnny, we were going to tell you-"

"When! When I sat down and saw the news and saw my face with the words Coward and Murderer written across it!"

Sue looked down at her hands, while Reed ran his hands through his hair. "Johnny, it's the news. They're always out to get people-"

"They're out to get me!"

"Johnny, we've done everything we can to hide your condition-"

"Condition! Sue I'm paralyzed! It's not going away. We're hoping this gets better, but there are no promises. So what are you going to hide me away for the rest of my life!"

"Yes!" Sue yelled, causing Reed and Johnny to quiet. "Yes I am, that's my job Jonathan Storm. I'm your big sister, I'll protect and hide you away from that pain."

"You can't protect me Sue! These people want Johnny Storm to come out and face the crowd. I'm not going to deny them that. You should've told me!"

Reed sighed as he looked at the siblings, "Enough arguing. Johnny, there's more to this than you think. It's not just the media, one of the family members who died in the wreck was the father of a fairly well known political family. They're looking to press charges-large enough charges that you could pay a huge fine or go to jail. They want to paint you a murderer."

"So what, I'm supposed to sit by and let them. Why didn't you tell me about this!"

"Because we wanted you healthy!" Shouted Sue, "Because I watched you die! Excuse me for not wanting to watch that again!"

Johnny narrowed his eyes, "This is my fight now, and you have an obligation to let me do this on my own."

"No, Johnny. I have an obligation to help you. So don't tell me you're on your own. Stop pushing me away."

"Maybe I wouldn't push you away if you'd stop smothering me-"

"Enough!" Reed shouted, looking at the two of them. "Enough fighting. Hasn't this family been through enough? Johnny don't you have a session to go to!"

"You can't protect me forever," Johnny mumbled.

Sue looked at him seriously, "I can try."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Frustration wracked Johnny's brain for the next two days, he'd worked with Kate on his legs, he was beginning to get motion and feeling back in them, albeit slowly. But he couldn't help but be frustrated at how slow he was progressing. Then, there were the news crews, who seemed to be right on top of the Baxter Buildings at all times these days. He wanted to blame his sister for trying to protect him as much as she had. But frankly, he understood where she was coming from, because he would've done the same thing for her.

So there he sat, atop the highest balcony on the Baxter Building, looking out over the city he considered to be his. He was here to protect it, he'd grown up here. He loved this city. But suddenly he felt like a tiny little child all alone in a huge world.

He tried to resist jumping as he felt a pair of arms slip around his shoulders, "According to Kate, her brother thinks you're the next best thing to sliced bread," his sister's voice spoke softly in his ear. "Johnny, before you say anything, I want you to know how much I love you," she offered gently.

Johnny waited, as she came around and sat on the bench before him. She didn't look at him with pity. She didn't even seem to see the wheelchair. What she saw was her little brother who was in a lot of pain, physical and emotional and perhaps even a little mental. "I know," he offered quietly, looking down at his hands and not at her.

Sue reached out, gently pulling his chin up and smiled sadly at him. "Remember, every time you got sick when you were little, mom or dad would go out and buy you a new Tonka truck?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow, but grinned madly when she produced the bright yellow little toy. He chuckled as he accepted the gift from his sister. "Thanks," his smile faded a little as he looked down again, "Susie," he whispered, his voice an inch from cracking, "What am I supposed to do." He questioned.

"About?" She questioned, not sure what he was talking about.

He shrugged, "About all of it…about my legs, about my fears, about…"

"Kate?"

He sighed, "Yeah."

Sue nodded, trying to decide which topic she wanted to touch first. "Your legs will heal with time. You're strong and very determined. I have no doubt you'll walk again. Your fears…Johnny any normal sane person would be terrified after what you were through, don't let fears stop you from being the man you've always been. As for Kate. Well, baby brother that's all your call. But I think you'd be idiotic to not ask that girl on a date," she smiled, "Kate really likes you."

"Good, because I really like her too. She's different Sue. I've been with lots of girls but she's different."

"I'm glad you have her. She's very good for you."

He nodded, "I still see it, you know."

"See what? The car accident?"

Johnny shook his head, "You, laying on the ground dead…Its all I ever seem to see. If it isn't that it's the car accident, or me standing by your grave side. I…I wasn't even allowed to touch you." He murmured.

Sue stepped forward; she knelt down beside his chair and pulled him close to her. She rocked him as if he were a child again as he cried on her shoulder. "I'm here, Johnny. I'm still here."

The two siblings sat there for a long time, each grieving quietly over what had been plaguing them for weeks now. Sue over the near miss of losing her brother and Johnny over nearly losing Sue.

Johnny hated admitting he needed people, but when it came to his sister, he admittedly did need her. He'd always needed her. As long as he could remember he'd needed her. He'd never forget the feeling of hugging her immediately after he'd come back from helping the surfer. The feeling of having her in his arms. And within moments, he was sobbing, like a child who'd lost his mother all over again he sobbed. And Sue just held him.

Sue wasn't actually sure how much time had elapsed since they'd started grieving over everything they'd been through lately. But she was vaguely aware somewhere around the half hour mark, she felt distinctly better for the first time in a long time. She hoped that was part of the healing process, because she didn't want to be unsure of her brother any longer.

Even after he stopped crying, and after she'd started crying, they'd eventually both came to a stop in their tears and came to just sit quietly in one another's company. Both taking in the strength of the other. "The police officer…who saved you wants to speak with you at some point about the family pressing charges." She finally spoke.

"I figured he would. Am I in trouble?"

Sue shook her head, "We don't think they have much of a case, it was an accident, nothing more nothing less. Officer Krupkie believes they're just looking for a scapegoat.

"I didn't meant to hurt anyone, Sue. I know I'm reckless…but-"

"Believe me, I know Johnny. You're reckless, foolish and cavalier, but you're not a killer. You'd never harm a soul. We all know that. You're not guilty. We'll do whatever we need to prove that to this family."

"Why did I survive?" He asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Sue didn't want to think her brother could ever be suicidal, but that question certainly had sounded like it.

"Two people died, why did I survive? What's so special about me?"

Sue sighed sadly, "You almost didn't Johnny. I think you survived because you were lucky and they died because they died because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He nodded, "Thanks Susie, it's not exactly comforting, but thanks anyway."

"Johnny-"

Johnny shook his head and turned his chair around, wheeling back into the Baxter Building. Sue stood up and looked out at the sky. Her parents had believed in God, or at least her mother had. Her father not so much. She wondered for a brief moment, why had her brother survived. She didn't like the thought because his path wasn't finished here, she had a hard time believing anyone's journey was really finished because they hit the ripe age of 100. "Sometimes, life just sucks," she whispered. And that was how she really felt. They'd died because life sucked sometimes. He'd almost died because life was cruel and didn't care who got in the way of death. Johnny had grasped on with all he could to make it this far. She would ensure he made it back to his normal self-or some semblance of his old self.

Johnny sat in the kitchen they all shared, staring at the phone. He was leaning against the bar in a way that felt oddly familiar as he stared at the phone. Never in all his life, had Jonathan Spencer Storm had a problem with girls. He didn't have girlfriends-he had women of the week. He wasn't a single woman kind of guy…or was he.

The feeling he felt whenever he watched his sister and Reed together, or Ben and Alicia was akin to pain. Eroding at his stomach as he watched them together, he tried to be disgusted, but nothing about what he saw felt disgusting. "You know it usually works better if you use the phone." Alicia's soft voice caused him to jump slightly, he groaned as a muscle in his back protested at the sudden movement.

She chuckled softly, "I didn't mean to scare you, Torch."

"How do you do that? How do you even know what I'm staring at?" Johnny shook his head as she easily located a chair and sat herself in it, directly across from him.

"I can do lots of things that could boggle your mind, Johnny."

"I don't even want to know."

She giggled slightly and shook her head, her unseeing eyes looking around the room. "I knew you were sitting here because I could smell the ash and the cologne you attempt to cover it up with. I've been listening to Ben about how you act every time your around Katie, and I've heard a few of the run ins myself, so I assumed since it sounded like you were clearly in here alone, then most likely you were contemplating over a telephone or something. So I repeat my earlier statement, it helps if you actually touch the talk button and dial."

"Smart ass," he muttered.

"I try."

Johnny looked at her seriously for a moment, studying the beautiful woman and he thought of the words he'd confided in Ben a few weeks back. "What is it like?"

"Are you asking about Ben and I's sex life again-"

"No," He said quickly, "God no, please. Despite curiosity I don't need a visual porno to scar me for the rest of my life. What's it like…to be…"

"In love?"

He looked at her and was silent, but he nodded without thinking.

"I can't hear you nod, Torch. But I'll tell you anyway. It's beautiful. Love is just that. Haven't you ever loved someone so deeply that you couldn't stop thinking about them?"

Johnny sighed, "Honestly, yeah once. A long time ago-"

"You're twenty-four, it couldn't have been that long ago."

"It was about six years ago, right before the whole NASA…debacle. There was this girl…God she was beautiful."

"What happened?"

He smiled ruefully, "She left me for another guy because he was more fun. Believe it or not, I know how to be serious and before NASA I was about certain things…getting into NASA was all I ever wanted."

"And you rebelled?"

"Somethin' like that yeah. The only person I've ever loved that much…in a less sexual way, is Sue, my mom and…" he mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry?"

"You…okay, I love you like a sister," He looked at her, "There are you happy."

Alicia smiled and reached out, gripping his hand, "I love you too, Torch. Now, don't tell me you don't like that girl you've been staring at for weeks since you woke up."

He chuckled. "I don't even know where to begin."

"How about a date and not that thing you called a date in your mind a couple nights ago. I mean an actual date on the town?"

"Alicia I'm a-"

"What? Cripple, don't talk to me about cripples Jonathan Storm. There is a world out there that hasn't seen hide or hair of you since the accident. Your sister has your best interest at heart. But it could be a year or more before you walk again. Are you going to stay inside and hide? Do you think I hide from my problem? You called your powers a gift when you first got them, you didn't hide from them. What if this is a gift?"

"I'm failing to see how?"

"Then open your mind! Would you have met that girl if this hadn't happen? Probably not. Would you have realized how terrified you were of seeing your sister die? What would've happened if you'd passed out in your room or the shower from the neurotoxin and had died? This may be hard and it may hurt and yes you're going to hate it. But it's not the end. You're still Jonathan Storm, that hasn't changed. Now, you will eventually have to face all of this again, and eventually you'll want to see the outside of these walls. Go somewhere nice and discreet, where you trust people and have a nice dinner with the girl you're falling in love with and then tell Big sister Alicia all about it when you get home."

He chuckled softly. "You're good for him, you know."

"I know."

"He's lucky to have you," Johnny whispered.

Alicia nodded and stood, she pressed a hand to his cheek, "So is Katie."

Johnny watched as Alicia walked away and then he looked back down at the phone sitting on the table. Smiling like the Cheshire cat, he picked up the phone and quickly dialed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

Sometime around 8pm, the locust decided to clear out, or perhaps it was the cops coming after them-which Johnny had personally called for that. He was able to make his way downstairs, in his favorite pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a nice blazer. For him it was dressing up, he'd found a nice restaurant that was slightly more classy where he trusted the manager deeply. The manager, an old friend from school, had immediately understood the situation and offered to have a nice quiet corner out of the way set up for the two so they could enjoy a private dinner without a lot of background noise.

Katie had been hesitant in saying yes at first. Johnny was still her patient, but a part of her couldn't resist and for now she wasn't doing anything more than enjoying a nice dinner. She did promise herself that as long as she was his patient she'd keep it strictly to that.

She was prompt, showing up at the door at eight. She stepped inside and he let out a low whistle at the sight of her. She was in a nice dress, it wasn't anything too fancy, but just enough for where they were going. She had her long hair pulled back, but falling over her shoulders. He couldn't help but stop himself at thinking how stunning she looked.

"You look…" he smiled, "Fantastic," he whispered softly.

"Why thank you!" She beamed, "You look rather nice yourself. You haven't really told me where we're going. So can I have a hint so I know where we're driving too?"

"Not far," he offered gently as they wheeled out into the street, "I still don't love the idea of cars, but walking would take a really long time and my arms aren't up to that distance quite yet."

She nodded, "Right then, you get in the car, I'll put the chair in the trunk and we'll be on our way."

He nodded; it surprised him as Kate stood to the side, watching him get into the car. The rest of his family was quick to help; frankly it got on his nerves. He was paralyzed, not completely useless. But she carried on casual conversation about her young brother as he pulled himself from his chair into the car. She smiled warmly at him, before putting the chair into the trunk. She came around and sat in the driver's side, suddenly thankful she drove a larger car then a small four door.

"How do you always know exactly what I need?" He questioned as she start the car and put on some soothing jazz.

"I don't, I just hope I understand you enough to know what you want."

He smiled as she pulled away from the curb slowly, taking extra precautions to make sure there was no danger. Thankfully, the roads were pretty clear, unlike when the team had driven him home. So he wasn't quite as white knuckled as the rest of the first time. It also helped she continued to talk to him, he occasionally gave his input, or gave her directions.

It took a total of fifteen minutes to get there, but both Kate and Johnny felt the huge accomplishment as he got out of the car and didn't feel completely sick. She allowed him to wheel himself in, she walked behind him and smiled warmly as the Manager-a man named Michael Bartolio, greeted them with pomp and circumstance. "My dear boy, what have you done to yourself," He was an older round man, but only warmth filled his eyes.

Johnny shrugged, "I had an accident Mikey, I'd like you to meet…Katie Long. Kate, this is my dear friend and old teacher Michael."

"Tis a pleasure to meet anyone who is smitten for this boy. But be careful my dear, he's a bit of a heartbreaker at times."

Katie chuckled as she looked down at Johnny before glancing back at the man, "So am I," she whispered.

The man laughed out loud as he waved them forward, "I think you've finally met your match, Jonathan. Come now, let me show you to your seats. I've got Peter waiting on you tonight, Johnny. He's picking up some extra cash for him and his Aunt and since he's working tonight I knew he'd keep his mouth quiet."

Johnny nodded, "Thank you. It's been awhile since I've seen him anyway."

As promised, the seat was a table for two in a far corner, where very few people were seated and most were so into their own business they didn't notice the human Torch and his woman friend.

The two were seated and talking quietly when a young man with blue eyes came over and smiled, "Johnny!" He greeted, albeit quietly, "Long time no see, Torch."

Johnny grinned, "No kidding," He shook his friend's hand, "You'll excuse me if I don't stand."

Peter Parker chuckled, "I heard, how are you?"

"I'm here."

"With a woman, so clearly doing fine I see."

"How's your aunt?"

"She's great. She wanted to call while you were in the hospital, but she was afraid you and Sue had enough to worry about without her getting involved."

Johnny chuckled, "Tell Aunt Mae she can get involved anytime." He then turned to Kate, after introducing her, he smiled warmly, "They have a lot of wines here, normally I would order for whatever girl I brought here…mostly because they don't have a clue how to read Italian. I'm going to assume you'd prefer I didn't, so any particular flavor you really like or type of wine?"

"I love some good Merlot." She replied, silently thanking Johnny for realizing she was different.

Peter smirked, "We've got that. I'll bring a bottle out, while you two decide what you'd like for dinner."

Kate grinned as she watched the young man go before she looked back at Johnny. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

She shrugged, "For just knowing what I need."

Smirking he nodded, "I don't know what you need, I just try and figure out what you want and go from there. Can you read Italian?"

"Very little I'm afraid…a lot of stuff I can figure out the ingredients, but I may need some help. Do you bring all your girlfriends here?"

Johnny looked at her, "Only three. Ever, you're the fourth. I only ever bring someone here I think is really special."

Kate felt her cheeks grow warm, "Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded, "What do you like?"

She gave him a handful of options and from that he made two suggestions, explaining what each one was, pointing them out on the menu, he even went as far to sound them out so she could say them to Peter when he came back.

When he returned, she ordered flawlessly. He too ordered, and soon they were left alone again. "Italian is such a typical date food, I don't know what it is about Italians that they just seem to understand food and good company. Thank you Kate, for coming."

She reached out and gripped his hand. "Any time. Though…if this doesn't classify as a date, I'm not sure what does?"

Johnny chuckled and shrugged, "Maybe a movie, or perhaps tickets to Yankees game next week?"

"Are you serious?"

"If you'd interested?"

She grinned, "Totally! I love the Yankees!" She paused quietly, "Johnny, we can't go past this, at least not while you're my patient."

"Look, I'll be the first to admit I'm not exactly Mr. Date. I don't do the whole date thing, I rarely do the whole get to know you before I get you into bed thing, and I almost never do the really get to know you before I consider kissing you thing. That's not who I am." Kate felt her heart tighten in fear for a brief moment, then he continued. "I'm a playboy, and I have been since I was young. But that's in the past. I really like you. And if you're telling me I can't date you or whatever until after I'm no longer your patient, then we'll figure it out. But I didn't ask you to dinner tonight to get you drunk, or to sleep with you. I will be returning to my bed tonight and you to yours. I'm not asking you to the baseball game next week to parade you around-I don't take anyone else to baseball games, Reed can tell you that. I brought you here, because a good friend told me that love is special and unless you're willing to reach out and give it a shot you'll never know. It doesn't have to be a boyfriend/girlfriend thing, it can be two friends. Whatever, but I want to be with you, spend time with you and get to know you. In whatever way I possibly can."

Kate smiled and nodded, "Me too." Leaning forward she looked into his eyes for a brief moment, before catching his lips.

Johnny grinned against her lips, as he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. When they split they both chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the delay everyone! The writing on this has slowed some, I haven't stopped I love this story, just slowed down!

**Chapter Fifteen**

Johnny felt amazing; it was a good feeling, to feel so happy as he rolled into the kitchen for breakfast. His family was already seated and eating, they glanced up when he wheeled in. "Someone got in rather late," Sue commented playfully.

"What can I say, I like to party," he joked, he missed his sister's rolling eyes as he scooped some of the eggs onto his plate. "So what's on the agenda today?" He questioned, the only he was aware of was his two o'clock session Katie.

Reed glanced between his three friends before looking at Johnny, "Well, actually we have a meeting down at the Police station with Officer Krupkie and out attorney."

"Why?" Johnny had completely forgotten that the family of the other car driver was pressing charges.

"Because the family isn't backing down and they need your statement. You gonna to be up to this?" Ben questioned.

Johnny nodded, "No problem, my appointment with Kate is today at two at the office, so can you just drop me off there." He'd tell Kate later how terrified this really made him, but until then he'd deal with this to the best of his ability.

Reed sat in the driver's seat, with Johnny beside him, every once in awhile he'd glance over at the younger man. "Please stop doing that," Johnny finally stated.

"Stop what?" Reed questioned, suddenly unsure what he'd done.

Johnny waved his hand at Reed, "That eye thing, where you look over at me like I'm gonna break…or barf or something."

"It's only a mild concern for my car. I just had it cleaned."

Johnny quickly acted out vomiting. Causing Reed to scowl, though he couldn't hold the small smile back at the sight of the man returning to some semblance of normal. "You are such a prick," joked Reed.

"Thanks."

"So, how'd the date with Katie go?"

Johnny glanced over at him, "None of your damn business. I don't ask you about the…odd things you do to get my sister to marry you, you don't ask me about mine."

Reed chuckled gently. "I'm proud of you, Johnny."

"Oh god, is this going to be another softy moment, I can only handle so many from you guys before I'm convinced I'm really dying."

"Do you take anything seriously?"

Johnny shrugged, "Not often."

"Seriously, Johnny, I'm proud of how you're stepping up and owning this. It's gotta be terrifying, and I'm not sure I'd be man enough to handle everything you're taking in stride."

"Yes you are."

"Sometimes I'm not sure."

Johnny smiled, "You're dating my sister, dude you could take on the world-oh wait you have. And I'm not taking it in stride, every moment of everyday I'm terrified I'll wake up in the hospital dying. I have nightmares every night-not always about the stupid accident."

"Sue."

"Yeah."

Reed was quiet for a moment, his brother-in-law, he smiled ruefully was a handful. Sue had told him early on that he wasn't just getting a wife, he was getting a little brother. "I'm not exactly brother material, Johnny. And I didn't handle that situation as gracefully as I probably should have. But next to your sister, you are the most important thing in my life."

"Liar, science is, but thanks all the same."

They pulled into a parking spot at the police station and Reed looked over at the younger man. "Ready?"

"I guess."

Fifteen minutes later, Johnny, Reed and Officer Krupkie sat in the Cop's office. "Was the light green when you whizzed through it?"

"Yes, but only just, and to be fair I was messing with my radio. I barely slowed down. I got hit by the truck first, that I clearly remember. I'm honestly not even sure I was conscious when I hit the other two cars."

"The drive has clearly stated he was unable to slow down in time to stop at the light, it turned to quickly, he's taken full responsibility for hitting you. But the family claims that they had a green arrow at the time. Which would put your light at red."

Johnny shook his head. "I'm positive it wasn't red Dan, absolutely positive, I would've hit my breaks."

"Aren't there cameras to prove this?"

The officer nodded, "Yes and they're being pulled for the case. Unfortunately these people are high enough up that they really aren't hesitating, they've already got a court date set for you."

"Lovely." Johnny replied.

Reed sighed, "What's the worst case scenario and best?"

"Best-they sue Johnny for damages, and you have to fork over a small fortune."

"The worst?"

"You got to jail for unintended man slaughter."

Reed looked at the officer, then back at Johnny-who for the life of him appeared to be taking this all in stride. In fact, to Reed that's what Johnny had been doing from the very beginning. Acting well beyond his age in many ways. It made Reed wonder if they were seeing a new Johnny, perhaps a more responsible one. Or maybe they were just facing a frightened man, barely out of his teens who was struggling to come to terms with everything and was being forced to act older than his age for once.

Reed could recall stories Sue told about the passing of their mother and Johnny shortly there after. He'd withdrawn into himself, nothing compared to the boy he was today. Reed was beginning to miss the young irresponsible man, if only for the fact that he always seemed so happy. This young man didn't seem happy anymore, he seemed to be struggling with everything, despite his outwardly calm appearance.

Johnny glanced up at Officer Krupkie and took a slow deep breath, "I haven't done anything wrong, and I'll be happy to wheel or talk my way through just that. Get me our finest lawyer, and tell me when to show up in my finest suit. I've got a team to defend."

Krupkie smiled as he stood up, "Boy, you've got guts, and in this case you may just find that's in your favor." A few moments later he escorted the two of them out. Despite knowing that Johnny had an appointment in the next half hour, he stopped at a small out of place restaurant that was owned by an old friend.

"Come on kid," He offered quietly.

They made their way quietly into the diner and sat at a booth, once the waitress had taken their order, Reed took a moment to study the younger man. "I'm proud of you…sounds stupid I know, and I'm probably saying it too much-"

"Thanks." Johnny whispered.

Reaching out, Reed gripped the younger man's hand, "Listen to me, you stick with being innocent, the jury will know the truth when you tell them. That family is angry because they're own child was drinking and they don't want to admit it."

"They have every right to be upset Reed, if I hadn't…gone with those girls I would've driven home drunk. I'm not a good person, I drink, I drive…I occasionally smoke…"

"Johnny, you're still very much a kid in the eyes of the world, don't be so hard on yourself."

He smiled tightly, "She ever tell you how mom died?"

"She mentioned the car accident."

Johnny nodded, "You'd think that would teach a lesson…don't get me wrong, I've never driven so inbrieated that if I got pulled over I'd get in trouble…but I'd had a drink or two."

"It doesn't make you a bad person."

"Doesn't it? Because it just as easily could've been me. Maybe you guys are right, I've spent so long being stupid a reckless that it's bound to end up like this. Maybe this is what I deserve."

He grabbed the young man's chin, "Listen to me, Jonathan Spencer Storm," His tone held no argument. "No body, I mean nobody ever deserves this kind of pain and fear that you're going through. Especially not you." Releasing the younger man he sighed, "Johnny you have a rough past, we get that. Do we wish you'd settle down, of course but only when you're ready."

Johnny smiled weakly, "Funny you should mention that…cause I think I might be in love."

Reed smirked, "Katie?"

"Yeah," Johnny replied almost bashfully.

Reed was sure he'd never seen a shy Johnny before, he smirked. "Well you gonna share details?"

The Human Torch gave a non-committal shrug, "She's…different."

"Yes she is, I'm glad to see you think so too."

"So you don't think I'm going to botch this up?"

Reed chuckled lightly and shook his head, "No, I'm pretty sure you'll botch up something, but ultimately if she loves you then you'll get her back. Love isn't easy Johnny, women aren't either, but they're definitely worth it."

"Thanks Reed."

"Of course."

The two remained fairly silent the rest of the meal and most of the ride to the rehab clinic, only commenting on assignments they had or their teammates. "Do you want me to pick you up when it's done?"

Johnny shook his head, "Nope, I'm good. Thanks Stretchy."

"Bye Matchstick," joked Reed as he drove off.

Johnny smirked as he headed inside the rehab unit, he wheeled up to the nurses station, still looking around at how…huge this place was. It looked a bit like a giant work out facility. "Hey Matchstick!" Greeted Katie playfully as she moved over to her favorite patient.

"Hi," He greeted, unable to stop from grinning ear to ear.

"Welcome to my favorite play center in the world!" Katie joked as she stepped up walked beside Johnny as they checked him into the rehab center. "Lily, could you get me two towels, a waterbottle and a chocolate bar."

A moment later, Katie was holding all of her items and glanced at her…Johnny. She wasn't actually sure what to see him as, all she knew is when he showed up she felt like she was on top of the world. "Right then, let me give you a tour, because there are occasionally days when I'm busy and you'll be doing very basic excercises that won't require my constant presence."

"Wait you mean you have a life,"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah before you, believe it or not. Seriously though, I check all my patients in and out, make sure they all have indepth instructions, there is the occasion when I may have to step away, usually there's a nurse around, but I want you to be familiar with this place, because even if you're walking after a year, you'll need to continue coming for at least another six months."

"PT is pretty intense."

"It never really stops," Katie admitted as she walked beside him. "The problem is sometimes once muscles are damaged they have more of a tendency to tighten up or to give you problems. So, for that reason a good PT is going to give you what we call maintenance exercises. Things that you can do consistently to help keep the muscles well oiled so they don't cause you more pain."

Johnny nodded, "Makes perfect sense."

She smirked as they came to a short hallway, she pointed out the bathrooms on her right, "Also on the left there are three exam rooms. You shouldn't have to be in one very often, but should you feel any odd pulling, pain or anything let us know, if we can we move you off the mats and get you in here to have a doctor check you out."

"How bigs the staff?"

"On any given day you're going to see around seven to ten physical therapists, twenty nurses and at least three rotating doctors at all times. We're open Monday thru Saturday so most of us trade off rotations, we keep very busy though."

"How long have you worked here?"

"Since I became a PT, I started in this very space-albeit it was smaller then," she grinned. "We've expanded a lot in the past four years, mostly due to some very generous donations." They moved from the hallway into a more open space, there were four medium sized rooms with mats, bars and various objects in them. "These are the workout rooms, we call them that because torture room didn't seem appropriate," She was pleased when he chuckled. "This is where you'll spend the initital part of your therapy-this and the pool. Usually you're looking at anywhere from an hour to two hours down here using the objects you see to help create the strength back in your muscles."

"Why are they separated like this?"

"Well several reasons actually, first and foremost sometimes the art of physical therapy can be very intense and extremely personal for many people. We're pushing you to limits that you won't always feel are right-it's going to hurt sometimes. Some people handle it better than others…"

"And other people throw things?"

She chuckled, "Not very often, but there has been an occasion or two where I recall flying objects. We separate each gym from one another so that people don't feel embarrassed when they don't succeed. We want our patients to understand when we say private we mean private. You'll occasionally find someone who will be in the same gym with you, but it's rare and when it happens it's only going to be for half an hour at max."

The next rooms they came upon looked like a weight room. "After you've gained back your range of motion, we encourage very light weight lifting for awhile, to help build up the strength in the core muscles that were damaged. You will always be supervised in this room."

"By you?"

"Usually yes. Too many things can go wrong and get ripped, so we watch and monitor this very closely. We also advise strongly against it until you're expressly told that's where you need to be."

"So it's like the final step in recovery?"

"Yes, essentially. Maybe not completely, but closer." She walked further through the building, "There are locker rooms and showers, the only thing we advise is if you're wearing a cast or anything to ask for assistance in the shower until the cast has been removed."

Johnny smirked, "Yeah that takes some getting used to."

Katie nodded; she came to a final large room and pushed the door open. "We have two Olympic sized pools there, used expressly throughout the week for therapy-each pool five lanes that range larger than most, giving us the ability to do much more intense therapy. You will almost never see more than two people in the pool at any given time. We'll start you in the pool and the training room first and slowly work your way to just the training room. Off to the side you're going to see a hot tub, we do encourage-only occasionally, the use of warm water to help loosen the muscles, but depending on the damage we advise against the use of it often."

"Why?"

"Because heat can cause the muscles to expand and swell, which can cause more damage. If you're sore after a session I'm always going to advise cold compresses."

Johnny nodded. "So that's everything?"

"Yep, there is an assortment of offices off the side of the waiting room. But you won't see those very often…unless you get in trouble."

Johnny grimaced, "So like principal's office."

"Something like that yeah. So, you ready?"

"I guess, obviously still have a cast so what exactly will we be doing today?"

"Pretty basic stuff that we can do in the work out room, I want to run you through various minor exercises that get your motor control back in your feet and ankles, we'll move up slowly to your hips. The goal today will really be control."

It was nearly two hours later when Johnny stepped into the summer heat and glanced around. Katie was right behind him, locking up the door for the evening, "You did well today, even through the pain you hit."

Johnny smiled weakly. In all honesty, it'd beaten the crap out of him. He was horrified by how something so simple as knowing you were wiggling your toes, flexing your thighs and being able to flex your hips could be so hard. He was exhausted; Katie had explained it as fighting dead weight.

"How about some dinner, something quick and I'll take you home?" Katie could see he was exhausted, it was written all over his face which was a little paler than usual.

"That'd be good," He offered as he lifted struggling to pull himself into the car. "Kate-" He began.

She smiled knowingly and without hesitation or a big to-do she flipped the arm of his wheelchair down with practiced ease and placed her hands under his arms, she barely lifted, he only needed a little help and he instantly switched into the car. She let him move his legs then folded the chair and put it in the trunk. She got into the car, without a thought, flipped on the radio to her favorite Queen song and looked over at him. "You did good today."

"Thanks I think," He mumbled. "It's been a rough day," He whispered leaning his head back. Maybe it was how rough today had been but he ultimately felt very tired suddenly. Everything weighing down on him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah over a glass of tequila and painkillers," He joked.

She smirked. "Tell you what, deal with whatever you need to, then if you decide you need someone to talk to, you have my number."

"Pretty sure you're treating me better than any other patient."

Katie sighed softly, "Maybe, but they all have my personal number, but you're someone special Mr. Torch, and it's not because you're a hero in this city."

"Touched, really."

She could tell despite his attempts at being subtle. She pulled into a McDonalds and made quick of ordering, and handed him the bag. She tried to pat her nerves down as he grew quieter the closer they got to the house. "It's normal to feel helpless John."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah…I'm trying not to show it," He muttered. "Kinda hard to act like I'm on top of the fucking world all the time," he whispered.

She glanced over at him and was surprised to see his eyes mysteriously damp and his jaw clenched. She reached out hesitantly and gripped his hand. Katie could only take it as a good sign when he moved his hand enough to grip hers. She glanced over at him every soft often, realizing that these weren't normal emotions for the Torch was easy, but helping him learn to cope was a different story.

"This isn't impossible."

He didn't reply, but she saw him give a brief nod. She sighed and kept her eyes on the road, driving back towards his building. "Did you want me to hang out with you for a little while?"

Johnny shook his head, "I'd really like to be a alone for a little while…is that okay?"

Katie nodded, "Of course, it's been a busy day. Call if you need me, okay?"

He gave a brief nod, allowing her to bring him the wheelchair. She let him pull himself out and head into the building. Days like this were some of the hardest. He was only at the beginning of this whole process, she knew that he was going to struggle with the pain and confusion of what was happening to him. It didn't make it any easier to watch. Giving a slow breath she got into the car and was just about to pull away when her phone rang, the word "Johnny" registering on the screen. Smirking she answered the phone, "Yes?"

"I changed my mind," came his soft whisper.

He'd never sounded quite so lost. She parked her car, and made her way up to his apartment. He'd probably never want to speak about it again, but if he was going to have a break down over this situation, she was going to be there for support.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter is basically finished I probably have three chapters to go to the end, I do have enough space that you shouldn't have to wait that long! I apologize that it's taken me so long to update! I keep thinking 'I should update" and then forget to! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and taking your time to keep reading! I love this story!

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was early morning when Katie's eyes fluttered open and she gasped, realizing she was lying in bed with Jonathan Storm. For a moment she paniced, seeing him lying silently sleeping beside her. Then it registered that her clothes (and his) were still on, and what had happened the night before. They hadn't done anything, barely even kissed. But she had held him as he cried a little and they'd talked late into the night.

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair at the realization that she was rapidly falling head over heals in love with this man. A groan beside her told her he was waking up as well. Blue eyes fluttered open, they were still a little blood shot and despite his familiarity with waking up with random women, he appeared surprised that she was there. "Hi," He whispered.

"Morning," Katie replied a little awkwardly. "You okay?"

He glanced around, "I think so. Sorry about last night."

She smirked, "Its fine. I just wanted to make sure you're okay…are you?"

Johnny seemed to consider that before looking back at her, "Can I get back to you on that?"

"Of course, why don't I go make some breakfast."

"I'm not really hungry," reaching out, he gripped Katie's wrist, "Can we just…stay like this for a few more minutes."

"Of course." Katie replied, scooting closer, she let him wrap an arm around her waist. "I think I have a problem," Katie whispered, her eyes sliding shut again.

Johnny smirked, his own eyes closing slowly. "What's that?"

"I think I may be falling for you," She murmured.

With a weary smile, Johnny pressed his lips to her forehead, "Me too," he replied, within moments both of them had slipped back into a deep sleep.

Sue Richards was getting tired of being ignored by her brother. Aside from the bonding moment on the balcony she'd barely seen hide or hair of him since then. She made her way down to his apartment, knocking at first. She knew he had the uncanny ability before the accident to sleep all hours of the day and night. They would have to leave soon for a report of a recent mission. "Johnny," She tried the door, unsurprised to find it open.

Sighing she didn't see any initial sign of her brother; she moved towards his bedroom and gaped at the sight. Katie-though fully clothed it appeared, was fast asleep beside him. His lips pressed to her forehead. In most of Sue's life, she'd never seen her brother appear so at peace as she did now. Unwilling to disturb him, she looked on for another moment, before moving into his kitchen and leaving him a note telling him where they were headed.

Slipping out of the apartment, Sue closed the door and leaned against the wall, a smile crossing her beautiful features. She allowed her mind to wander for the briefest of moments. She'd always assumed at some point her brother would find someone special just for him. But she'd never thought they'd be forced to deal with so many traumas at the same time.

Stepping away from the apartment she headed back upstairs, a smile still on her face. Reed ran into her first, he'd already changed into his suit, he looked at her, his mouth quirking upward, "You look…pleased?"

She looked at her husband and smiled, "I think my little brother has found his special someone."

Reed grinned as she all but skipped away from, grinning like a little girl who'd gotten a little bike for Christmas. He couldn't help but smiled himself, "You noticed too, huh," He whispered as he went to find their beast of a teammate.

It was very clear that despite the circumstances and how difficult the road would be ahead of them, that Johnny's situation was definitly making everyone else happy. Reed felt very proud of his family, as if they all had found a new purpose-make the world safer and happy for their little brother.

He knew they each thought of him as a little brother, obviously Johnny was Sue's little brother. But for Reed and Ben, it was clear they adored him in their own separate way. Reed wasn't stupid, despite how much Johnny could annoy Ben; it was clear the man loved the kid and looked at him as something akint to a brother or even to some extent a child.

Ben had been frantic when he'd watched Johnny go into v-fib. It had almost been worse than when Sue had died. And Reed couldn't blame him, he hadn't watched the younger man essentially die, and it wasn't on his to-do list anytime soon. Johnny was so vibratant and full of life, death didn't seem like an option for someone so young.

A part of Reed had been teriffied when the press had started discussing Johnny's guilt before ever seeing the court. But he had seen a stronger man yesterday, who was willing to face fears and discuss what had occurred. It was probably going to be the hardest thing Johnny would ever have to do, but it was very clear that Johnny was going to try his damndest to come out of this ahead.

Reed's other biggest concern at this point was whether or not the young man would be able to join their team again. As it was they'd probably be down a man for the next year. Something they'd all come to terms with at this point, but that meant one power that they hadn't expected. It also meant situations would become more dangerous. Already Reed had started calling in the NYPD for back up when he felt the situationw as dire enough that the three of them as a whole couldn't accept the challenge.

Between that concern and then the concern that at some point the media would discover Johnny's new disability, Reed was struggling with sleeping lately. He couldn't deny that he was feeling a little more reassured seeing the young man struggling to get back to normal, but even then the thought of what the media would do to Johnny as soon as they discovered this-it was unthinkable. Johnny had always assumed the media was on his side…it was rapidly becoming clear they didn't care about sides as long as they got to take pot shots at someone.

The only problem that would rise was how Johnny would do against that challenge. He wasn't invulnerable, a fact he'd recently started to come to terms with. And while the media had liked him before, the world seemed to be seeking a scapegoat, and Reed was very frightened that said scapegoat was going to be his brother-in-law.

Reed focused a little more on the matter at hand, making sure no one else on his team came away injured, the last thing he needed was to be another person down. They didn't have room for that. Another person incapicitated would mean they couldn't do missions at all and he wasn't really willing to let the city down to that extent.

It felt like ages later when they finally all came to meet back at the sight of the accident, the firemen and policeman had taken over the end of it, the three were headed back to their ride, when they were suddenly apprehended by a handful of reporters. "Mr. Fantastic, is it true that your brother-in-law is paralyzed!" Someone yelled

The barage began all three of them unable to respond as they were faced with very personal questions, all about Johnny. Sue stepped up raising her hands. "My brother's condition is stable at this time. That's the only information we're providing."

"Rumor has it, that's he arrived home, and he's been seen on the town with a woman, already back up to his old tricks-"

"Shut up!" Ben snapped. "You don't a damn thing about what we've been through!"

"Ben," Reed warned quietly. "We've made our statements, if you have any further questions you can direct them to the detectives. We're leaving."

The three climbed into their ship and soon they were taking off. Sue sat next to Ben in the back, "Is this ever going to end?" She asked over the roar of the wind.

Ben glanced over at the younger woman, "Susie-"

She shook her head slowly, "Sorry…it's just I'm scared for him. He's so used to everyone being his buddy…"

"I know," Ben whispered gently placing his hand on hers.

"He's tough, Sue. He's going to be okay."

She nodded slowly at Reed's comforting words. She didn't find much comfort in them though, because a part of her was honestly afraid this process would kill the younger man. "I don't think we're going to be able to protect Katie anymore than Johnny."

"No…probably not." Reed whispered, all too aware that Johnny's playboy status wasn't going to do any of them any good. The public wouldn't see it as an actual relationship and they'd probably tear the woman to pieces.

"Someone should probably talk to him about this," Ben offered.

"I'll do it," Sue murmured, knowing she wasn't going to be Johnny's biggest fan shortly. But it had to be done. Someone had to tell him the risk he was putting her and her career at.

They arrived at the Baxter Building a few moments later and landed. Sue immediately disappeared, litterally, and headed down towards Johnny's apartment, not even sure how to explain to the young man that he was risking too much for the person he loved. She took a slow deep breath, reappearing and knocked on the door.

"Yo sis," Johnny greeted her, fully dressed, shaved and opening the door for her, he wheeled away, moving back towards the TV. Sue looked at her brother for a long moment, before coming to sit on the couch.

"Johnny-"

"Uh oh, what did I do?" He asked, mid swig of his soda.

"We need to talk."

He nodded, "I gathered that from the oh so serious sister tone you took on immediately."

She closed her eyes, hating herself for what she was ultimately going to have to tell him. "People have seen you out on the town with your...with Katie."

"Okay." He was suddenly unsure where this was going. Nor was he really sure hwo to even react to her slip of almost calling her his girlfriend.

"Johnny, I don't even know how to say this, but I don't think it's a very good idea you date her."

His brows instantly furrowed, "I'm sorry?"

"Johnny-"

"No seriously, we're not dating Sue."

She snickered, tilting her head, "That's not what it looks like. We were questioned about several things at the scene of a mission today. Johnny, I know up until this point you've pivoted off the idea that media is your best friend. But with your stance in the media and…this whole situation, we're a little concerned you're going to-" She stopped noticing the look of fury developing in her brother's eyes.

"Oh please continue, what is it you're so afraid of Sue, that I'm going to screw her then leave! Or that I'm going to tarnish her good name and prove all of you right again?" He growled suddenly pissed he couldn't stand up and storm out, "You're so sure that I'm just in this for a good lay aren't you!"

"Johnny-"

"No seriously, Sue. Let's be perfectly honest, that's how you all see me. Playboy of the fantastic four!"

Sue's eyes narrowed. "Well excuses us for noticing a trend!" This wasn't how she wanted the conversation to go; she'd been on edge with her brother non-stop lately it seemed.

He glared at her, "Did it ever dawn on you I had the ability to be a better person? Do you even give a shit? Thanks for the undying support sis. Good to know you've got my back. How are you any better than the shit media? I believe you're the one who told me to face them with my brave face. Whatever happened to that! I should dump the one thing that's going for me right now! FLAME ON!"

Without even thinking Johnny did the one thing he'd been told not to do-he flammed out and flew out the window. Sue felt terror fill her very being as he fled out the window.

Johnny knew the instant he'd done it that he was in grave danger, it had been the one thing the doctor had expressly told him not to do. Without a moments hesitation, knowing that he couldn't go back to his place, he feld towards the hospital, terrified as pain began errupting thorugh his body. His entire body feeling like it was on fire. Had he just done more damage, how was he going to land? The fear was rapidly over coming him and as it did so he felt his flames beginning to flicker away.

"REED!" Sue screamed as she ran through the apartment. "Johnny took off, he wasn't thinking-"

Reed looked up in stunned confusion, "What! What happened?"

"We don't have time; he's going to get himself killed!"

"I'll go," Ben offered.

"No, you two stay here; I can get in quickly and go. Meet me at the hospital in twenty minutes."

Reed didn't think he'd ever flown as fast in his entire life, perhaps only the spaceshuttle had gone faster than the hemmy. He forced the car ship to go faster as he spotted the flickering Torch in the sky. "Hold on kid," He whispered as he pushed the car a little harder. "Johnny!" He yelled out, "I've got you, can you land in the car!"

"I'll burn it!" His voice was on the edge of pain. It was clear he was barely holding it together.

"It's fireproof, get in; I'll take you to the hospital."

To his surprise, and by some god in heaven, Johnny managed to not crash directly into the ship but make a semi graceful landing in the back seat, albeit not sitting. The scream of pain he let out was one Reed was positive would be forever ingrained in his mind. "Hold on Johnny!"

The grunts and cries of pain continued the entire way to the hospital, where he parked the ship in car form into a parking spot. He'd managed to page both Dr. Nelson and Katie as he all grabbed a nearby wheelchair out of the parking lot, got Johnny settled in and hurried towards the hospital.

"I need help!" Reed yelled as soon as he entered the lobby, Dr. Nelson had been waiting impatiently for them.

"What the hell happened!" The doctor demanded as he waved a gurney over and began looking the boy over. "Jesus Christ kid, you flamed on."

Johnny wasn't talking, his face was covered in tears as he sobbed, gripping his sides and wriggling around. "Get me morphine, someone call surgery, he's probably melted the remainder of his stitches!"

"Kev-" Katie went white at the sight of Johnny on the gurney. "What happened?" She demanded as the doctors and nurses rushed him off into surgery.

Reed took a slow breath, unable to stop his heart from pounding. "I don't know. He and Sue…had a fight I think, and she thinks he flammed on without thinking."

Katie looked at the empty lobby now, tears collecting in her eyes. "He was doing well," She whimpered. "He could've died."

Reed didn't stop to think, he grabbed her around the shoulders and held her as she all but sobbed into his neck. He rubbed her back, whatever intentions Johnny did or didn't have, weren't important anymore. It was clear to him that these two had plans for one another, and it wasn't their place to foil in the relationship.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sue and Ben arrived nearly twenty minutes after they'd been instructed, to find Reed sitting with a very distraught looking Katie at his side. She'd stopped crying a while ago, but she felt sick at the thought that the man she loved was in surgery again. She'd thought they were past this. More than that she honestly hadn't thought she was this hard for him. But she truly was falling love with him.

"How is he?" Reed hesitated to answer Sue's question with a mocking remark.

"Nothing new," Reed offered quietly as they sat down. He was burning at his usual two or three hundred degrees…there's no telling the damage he did to his body. He may have just set himself back weeks…months even."

"At the very least he'll have to stay here for another several days."

"Five to be exact," Dr. Nelson spoke as he stepped into the waiting room.

"How is he?"

"Can we go see him?" The questions were all stopped as he held up his hands.

"He's going to make it, no thanks to the stunt he just pulled. And no you can't see him. He's refusing to see all of you."

They all looked at one another; even Katie appeared stunned by this news. "Can he do that?" Sue questioned.

"Right now, he's the patient he can refuse to see whoever he wants."

"What happened?"

"He melted all of his stitches, including some of the ones that had stopped the internal bleeding that hadn't quite finished healing. He also melted the rod in his leg-we got luck and were able to remove it before it disbursed into his blood system…not pretty either way. He's a very sick young man right now as it is. He's going to be out of commission for several days."

"Why doesn't he want to see us?" Sue whispered.

Kevin sighed, "He said you had an argument, he wouldn't tell me the details, not that I'm surprised. But he's requested both of me and my staff that none of you be allowed in-including you Katie. I'm sorry."

She didn't say a word, she just looked at the family, suddenly realizing something had likely occurred dealing with her and him. She took a slow deep breath and nodded. "I'd like to speak with you privately doctor?"

Kevin nodded, sighing sadly, "Of course. I'd encourage the three of you to go home. We'll contact you if there's any change."

Kevin turned, Katie by his side and they headed upstairs, making it out of the hospital and onto one of the private balconies. He looked over at Katie who appeared to be barely keeping it together. She deeply resemebled a grieving wife. "He's going to be okay," Kevin offered.

She shook her head. "If he was, why did he refuse to see me?" She whimpered. "No, something happened, something worse than we can even begin to imagine. And it had to do with me."

Kevin nodded, "He mentioned what the argument was about…I shouldn't tell you, but seeing as it was about you…Essentially they told him he should break up with you to save your reputation. Which to some extent I can't blame them."

She closed her eyes, tears leaking down her cheeks, "Right, because he's a man whore," she choked softly.

"Kate-"

"No! You listen to me; none of you know what he's going through! But I do!" She cried wiping away her tears she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Damn all of you for thinking you have any right in interfering."

Kevin sighed, knowing he'd been out of line. He didn't want to see his beautiful godd-daughter become another notch in this kids' belt. He'd appeared completely distraught even his request to keep Katie away. Even worse, Kevin was positive now that he knew the world didn't approve of this relationship, he'd push Katie away, thereby doing the one thing everyone was afraid of. And Kevin realized he was partially at fault.

He looked over at the woman he considered his daughter, she was staring at the sky, no doubt thinking about her Human Torch. "You know, I recall a long time ago, meeting this beautiful young woman, she was a lot like you, she was smart and funny and just amazing."

"What happened?" Katie asked, trying to act like she didn't care.

He shrugged, "I met her in the ward, fell madly in love and six months later, I married her."

Kate smiled, "You never told me Aunt Lydia was your patient."

"I didn't want you to know I've broken my own rules." He looked at his hands and smiled, "I can fix people, heal them, help them. But I can't prevent you from having your own life, from spending time with someone you love. And I shouldn't. Kate, we're discouraged from dating our patients because it can cause a basis in our care for that patient. But let me ask you this question, do you honestly feel that the closeness you've developed, the relationship you've created with Johnny affects him poorly in any way?"

"No," she whispered. "It makes us want it more. To heal and for him to be himself again."

"Then you need to follow your heart on this one sweetheart. Because what you're facing has very little to do with rules and regulations, and everything to do with what you want from your life. Your drifting sweetheart and I know your father would've been thrilled to see you so happy these last few weeks."

Katie looked over at her god-father, and stepped into his arms. "Promise me he's going to be okay?"

Kevin did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, rubbing her back and kissing her forhead. "He is if we have anything to say about it sweetheart."

Johnny Storm was highly medicated and feeling very alone and very sorry for himself. He stared out the window of his hospital room, tears occasionally slipping down his cheeks. He turned his head to look down at the blankets. He'd never felt so alone, the conversation with his sister had upset him more than he'd planned. Maybe it was all the more sign that he belonged with this woman.

But suddenly all of Sue's words did come to mind, what if she was correct. He couldn't risk everything Katie had worked so hard at for so long, just to date her. She was stronger than that, she deserved better. It was the mantra he'd lived all his life, people deserved better, so he'd floated around waiting to meet someone special.

He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there, but he was mildly surprised when he heard the door open and watched Alicia step inside. "I asked for no visitors." He managed through a haze of pain and ache.

Alicia smiled as she felt her way to the bed. "I know." She replied and managed to seat herself on the end of the bed, mindful of where his legs were positioned. She turned to face him, her unseeing eyes looking past his head. "But I'm not here to agree with them."

"Oh so that automatically means I want to see you?"

She shrugged, "If you don't, just close your eyes, works for me."

Johnny couldn't help but smile at that. "God I hate this," he whimpered.

She reached out and gently rubbed his calf, "I know. Want to talk about what happened?"

"Not really."

"Fair enough, how about I tell you what I know and we go from there."

"Alicia-"

"Can it Torch. You do all the talking, it's time to listen." She was pleased when he didn't respond she would've been even more pleased to see the look of chargin on his face. "Your family believed they were protecting you from getting hurt by the media. They made a mistake, and I'm not saying it was right, but you can't fault them for loving you to such an extent." Johnny opened his mouth but she held up her hand. "I'm also fairly sure that you can recognize on some level they're right. Johnny, to be perfectly fair you've never shown us any side but the playboy side. Maybe I'm just lucky, because I can read you from here. You're dying to see her, so my next question is why you're pushing the one woman you're desperate to see away from you all together."

"For her." He murmured.

Alicia nodded, "Because that makes sense. How old are you John."

"Twenty-four." He replied softly.

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-five."

"Then I think it's a perfectly fair assumption that both of you are grown adults most of the time."

Johnny chuckled softly, "Yeah."

"Then ultimately what your family says, and what the media says shouldn't matter. Because when you show up with her at your side everytime-instead of a new girl everyday, they'll forget this whole situation and be dying for the first interview with Mrs. Torch. Your family will adjust to the idea that while you may be growing up and that's what they want that a small piece of you will be lost forever. And you will adjust to the need to be more adult like. This doesn't have to be something tragic in an already tragic story Torch. If you love that girl, then it's time to show her."

"She's my PT."

"Screw reasons, that's all you people have. I told you once you could only hide for so long Torch. I was right, even then as your sister got married, I could feel your desire to want the same thing. Happiness, and Jonathan," She reached out, caressing his cheek. "You deserve to be happy."

Johnny nodded slowly into her hand, gripping her hand he pressed a kiss to her palm. "Please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

And she didn't, she remained at his side long after he'd given into the painkillers and fell asleep, and late into the evening. She remained by his side all night, despite nurses reminding her that it was past visiting hours. Alicia wanted to believe that her blindness gave her a little more insight into what everyone else seemed to look past-the real Human Torch.


End file.
